Dawn of the Lightning God
by Syncriptor
Summary: What if Jiraiya actually taught Naruto something? What if Naruto not only trained to be strong but smart as well? Smart and semi God-like Naruto, Not evil he still loves Konoha. Pairing undecided. No harem. NO BASHING in this fic.
1. The Start of a Journey

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Naruto. Kishimito does, but that could be subject to change, ne?**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone this is my first time writing a Naruto fan-fiction so go easy on me. I have read many fan-fictions before so I know what to do, what not you know the basic stuff. This story takes place after Naruto fights Sasuke at the Valley of the End. All the events before this follow the cannon plot-line. So that means Naruto accepts Jiraiya's request to train him. The difference from the original cannon and my fan-fiction is that Jiraiya actually teaches Naruto something. I mean Naruto is training under Jiraiya of the fucking sannin. He should be able to do more than better taijutsu, knowledge of how to break genjutsu, a bigger rasengan, and better strategies.<p>

**WARNINGS**: In this fan-fiction Naruto will be semi-god-like. I know it might seem stupid because he is only training for two-and-a-half years but you add clones in there and that two-and-a-half years of training jumps to who knows how much. Also Naruto WILL NOT act like a douche and he will still love his village. I'm saying he will still love the village because in my fanfiction he will be beaten by the villagers. Only every birthday up until he is 6 years old, by then he will have entered the academy and the villagers wouldn't be able to do anything to him, except treat him how they do in cannon.

Finally, the last thing I want to say is that there will be NO bashing in this story.

That about wraps it up, thanks for reading this even if it was insanely boring, but I felt you all needed to know this before you read this story. Now without further ado here is: "Dawn of the Lightning God"

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto_ - _Human thinking speech/Flashback/emphasis on words_

**Naruto** - **Demon, Summon, angry jinchuuriki speech**

Naruto – Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto **_- _**Demon, Summoning thinking speech**_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the gargantuan Konoha gates with a large smile gracing his whiskered face. Beside him stood a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a short pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' engraved on it. As for clothing, he wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that peered out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back.<p>

Directly in front of Naruto was a fairly tall light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both side of her face and tied into two loose ponytails. She also had what appeared to be a violet rhombus shaped tattoo on her forehead. She was wearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She also wore open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails.

Glancing around the large and populous village for what seemed to be the final time, or at least for quite a while, the older man sighed. "Well, we should be leaving now Tsunade we have a long road ahead of us."

Choosing to remain silent, the now identified Tsunade simply sighed and closed her eyes, silently letting a single tear escape from her saddened eyes. "It's really time for you to go isn't Naruto, Jiraiya." Her voice cracked as she hurriedly wiped of the single tear that had been marring her face.

"Don't worry Baa-chan we will be back in no time dattebayo!" Naruto yelled loudly, quenching any fears the woman held for the boy, instead replacing them with irratation.

"Just stay out of trouble gaki." Tsunade replied with a tic-mark on her forehead.

Raising his thumb in a reassuring gesture, Jiraiya chuckled lightly with a smile."Don't worry I will keep him safe, but can I at least have a little gift for all my effort I'm going to put in training him?" By the end of his sentence the toad-summoner's nose had begun bleeding slightly, a clear indication of the nature of his thoughts.

"JIRAIYA!"

Tsunade's leg shot out with tremendous power, laced with huge amounts of pure chakra. The devastating blow came in contact with a certain area of Jiraiya's anatomy that he preferred to remain untouched unless under ... certain circumstances. The insanely powerful kick from Tsunade resulted in Jiraiya being blown past the gates and spiraling away from Konoha and at speeds that would make Maito Gai jealous. Kami have mercy on his family jewels because Tsunade certainly didn't. That is if they weren't already crushed by Tsunade's super powerful blow. Dully noting the interaction between Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto sighed and muttered under his breath "Damn Ero-sennin."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Naruto smiled and waved Tsunade goodbye. "Well Baa-chan I should follow him and make sure he's okay, so goodbye dattebayo!"

Setting his eyes on the long path before him, Naruto smiled brilliantly his eyes burning in determination.

"_I swear when I come back I will be stronger than ever to protect my precious people and become Hokage!"_

This thought would forever change the ninja world in ways no one would ever expect. Today a legend was born. A legend that would surpass all the Hokage's and become a man feared all over the five great nations. For today the Raiden no Kami (Thunder Lightning God) was born.

* * *

><p>Revenge. It was so close he could almost <em>feel <em>it. He stared at his palm in psychotic hunger. Yes... he could see it! His fist carving into _him_, _his _sweet, sweet blood spraying out like a broken faucet... His mother praising him for cleansing his clan's name, his father finally acknowledging him as a powerful ninja...! _It was all within his grasp! _All he needed now was _power. _Before he had foolishly believed that _Konoha _could give him the power he so desired... but no! The tree-hugging village handicapped him; they dared to slow his progress! That fool Kakashi held on to his idiotic morals of teamwork and other such nonsense. That village did not have what he needed! However, that snake did. Infamous for his incredible skills, the snake sannin surely would be a capable teacher. After all, the sannin held no morals whatsoever. Once he was finished with him he could sever his bonds like he had done before and he would grow even _more _powerful! Then, than he would be ready... he would be ready to fulfill his destiny, his dream, and his life-long goal. He would be ready to kill _that man... _Uchiha Itachi would die by his hand!

So caught up in his brooding, he paid no attention to his surroundings. However, a powerful stench dragged him out of his trance. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the owner of the horrible odor.

"_Orochimaru...!"_

* * *

><p>In a dark damp cave lit only by the blazing torches lining the walls whose entrance was blocked by a gigantic boulder with a very complex seal stuck on it, eight holographic figures stood side by side apparently waiting for something or someone. Just then a ninth figure silently flickered into existence. The figure had purple eyes with a ripple pattern extending from the pupil. The figure proceeded to stare at the other figures as if checking if everyone was there. This somewhat unnerved some of the figures, noticeable by the twitching of their arms and legs. Finished with the "roll-call' the ninth figure who seemed to be the leader noticeable by the bows he received when it flickered into existence said "I have called you all here today to tell you something that may interfere with our plans."<p>

"Oh, what might that be?" A figure said in a shark-like voice.

His eyes bored into the figure, betraying no emotion. "The Kyuubi (Nine-tailed Fox) has left Konoha and is traveling on a training trip with Jiraiya of the sannin."

"So what are we going to do, hmm?" A figure with long hair said.

"We wait until the Kyuubi (Nine-tailed Fox) returns to Konoha." The leader said in monotone.

"When may that be?" A figure with crimson eyes questioned.

"Two-and-a-half years." The leader replied.

"Why not just take action now when he is not being protected by Konoha?" A figure said in a harsh whisper.

"We need time to increase our funds and prepare to capture the other Biju (Tailed-beasts) as well. Oh and Itachi it seems that your brother has abandoned Konoha and is now being trained by the traitor Orochimaru." The leader said to the red-eyed figure. The figure now identified as Itachi showed no response to his leader's statement except a slight twitch of his index finger which went by unnoticed by the other figures.

"Oh cold as ever eh, Itachi?" The figure with the shark-like voice said. Once again Itachi showed no response to the figure's statement except a slight twitch of his eyebrow which once again went unnoticed by the other figures.

"Alright, meeting adjourned everyone." The leader said as he flickered out of existence.

"Hai Leader-sama." The figures said in chorus even though their leader had already left the cave. One by one the figures slowly flickered out of existence until the gloomy cave was empty save for one small tadpole which was submerged in a small pond in the dark recesses of the cave. Sensing that the figures had left the tiny tadpole vanished into a cloud of smoke…

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Revamped<strong>


	2. Start From the Ground Up

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto is not and most likely will never be mine. But hope still exists, no?**

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto - Human thinking speech/Flashback_

**Naruto - Demon, Summon, angry jinchuuriki speech **

Naruto – Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto - Demon, Summoning thinking speech **_

* * *

><p>"RING, RING, RING!" The alarm clock screeched. Suddenly a hand shot out from under the covers of a twin size bed and smashed the clock ruthlessly onto the ground. "Damn clock…" Naruto mumbled as he rose out of his plain comfy bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he remembered what had occurred the previous day when he left Konoha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>After ten minutes of walking, Naruto finally found the man rumored to be the strongest of the legendary sannin lying face-first on the ground. His clothes were tattered and looked like they had seen better days. Also, he had many bruises covering his body. To add to the already comical scene, his legs were sticking up in the air and he looked to be unconscious. Sighing, Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and yelled "OI, Ero-sennin wake up!"<em>_Naruto waited patiently for about 3 seconds before a large grin formed on the blonde's face, a grin so evil and frightening that it would cause even the most battle hardened jōnin to run away screaming like little girls. Never let it be said that a pranking Naruto isn't the most evil thing to grace this world. Chuckling evilly, Naruto pulled out a paintbrush out of nothing and started to draw on his poor sensei's face. When he was finished painting his masterpiece, he hid away his paintbrush and kicked the old geezer in the face violently. When that didn't work, he formed another infamous prankster grin and used his trademark jutsu._

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__!" A clone popped into existence, leaping into the air above Jiraiya's body. Once in the correct position, it transformed itself into a steel bucket using the henge jutsu. Forced to follow the laws of gravity, the rock hard bucket plummeted and hit Jiraiya in the back of his head roughly while releasing all of its contents._

"_AHHHHH!" _

_Jiraiya jumped into the air loudly while clutching his wetted groin and head. It seemed that his body was just now registering the pain from Tsunade's kick and the pain of a steel bucket hitting him on his head at the same time. Only one word came to the mind of young Naruto when he saw this. "Ouch!" _

_Grinning like an innocent little boy, Naruto said sweetly,_ _"Come on Ero-sennin; let's find a town so you can train me dattebayo!" His happiness stemming from being able to train and seeing his sensei in pain from one of his pranks. _

_Jiraiya just looked around him and at Naruto dumbly. "Where are we?" _

_At this comment Naruto sweatdropped and palmed his face. "Baa-chan kicked you in the groin and you ended up landing here." Not adding the fact that he was responsible for some of his pain. _

_At this Jiraiya sighed and muttered under his breath, "Sure went overboard didn't she?" _

"_Wait, why am I wet?" Jiraiya asked in confusion, shivering due to being drenched in ice cold water. _

"_Ummm, you hit a lake and skidded across the surface and then landed here? _

"_Oh, ok." Jiraiya said simply, accepting his excuse. Jiraiya started to walk down the rocky path leading away from Konoha expecting his pupil to follow._

"_Oh, by the way you should take a look at your face…" Naruto said with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Jiraiya looked at Naruto quizzically and looked around eventually finding a puddle that showed his reflection. Jiraiya stood for five full seconds staring at the puddle with no expression on his face. Then, throughout Hi No Kuni a cry of "NARUTO!" was heard. _

* * *

><p><em>After Jiraiya finished punishing Naruto for his "art", they followed the dirt path leading away from Konoha. After about ten minutes of hearing Naruto loudly ask "Where are we going?" and "Are we there yet?" Jiraiya decided enough was enough and thought of something for Naruto to do that would keep him busy and more importantly, quiet. His mind settling on an idea, he stopped Naruto with an outstretched arm. "Naruto make a <em>_rasengan.__"_

_Though confused, Naruto followed his sensei's orders. _

"_Kage __Bunshin__ no Jutsu!__" _

_A clone popped into existence and shaped the chakra that Naruto was currently pouring into his outstretched hand. After about a second, a fully functional __rasengan__ was hovering in Naruto's palm. His work done the clone vanished in a poof of smoke. Completing the task his sensei has assigned to him, Naruto stared at his sensei with a look that said "Ok, what now?" _

"_Alright, while I admit you can create a __rasengan__, you haven't completely mastered it yet." Jiraiya said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow questionably. _"_How is this not mastered dattebayo?" To Naruto's young mind if you could do a jutsu than you mastered it. Thus, this comment that the Gama sennin made confused our favorite blonde haired jinchuuriki to no end._

"_To completely master the __rasengan, __you must be able to create the jutsu with ONE hand and create it in a split-second which means almost instantaneously. Also, that means no clones to help you out Naruto. While I applaud your creative thinking of using a clone to help you shape the__ rasengan__, you still need to master the jutsu, understand?" Jiraiya explained._

"_But isn't this good enough?" Naruto whined._

_Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the back on his head. _"_Naruto, when I teach you a jutsu I expect you to master it. Not come up with some special way to do it and use it half-assed! The Yondaime was able to create the __rasengan __after a year but he didn't stop there, no he took a whole two years to master the jutsu. Do you understand?" While still partially true, Jiraiya's claim about the Yondaime was incorrect. After a year the Namikaze could create a rasengan, but it was nowhere near the fearsome power that a complete rasengan held. However, it was not entirely necessary for Naruto to know said truth as it would contradict Jiraiya's point. _

_And that just wouldn't do, now would it?_

"_Hai, I understand." Naruto replied in a begrudging voice, rubbing his head softly._

"_Alright now get working on it, and remember concentrate, which means NO talking." Jiraiya responded with a grin on his face at finally getting Naruto to shut up for once. While he loved the boy, he really was a handful sometimes. _

_Naruto raised a thumb, unknowingly having an uncanny resemblance of Rock Lee when he was fired up._ "_Alright I will master this jutsu in no time, dattebayo!" _

* * *

><p><em>So for the next few hours Naruto trained to master the <em>_rasengan. __Eventually they came across a small town and deciding it was getting late, they rented two rooms for however long they decided to stay. Naruto still hadn't mastered the __rasengan, __but at the end of the day he was able to create a __rasengan __after a whole minute of concentration although it only maintained its form for about a second before it blew up in his face. Considering he only trained for a few hours plus a week that's pretty good progress. After all, it did take the Yondaime Hokage three years to create the__rasengan. __Their rooms rented, the duo crashed for the night._

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and stretched a little bit, getting out of bed and doing his usual morning routine. All dressed and ready for the day, Naruto opened his room's door to find his god-father leaning against the balcony. "Ne, ne Ero-sennin, what are we going to do today dattebayo?" Jiraiya's eye twitched dangerously at this comment as he yelled at Naruto, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!"<p>

Slowly counting his fingers, Naruto replied "About, five hundred twenty six times."

Jiraiya just walked away while muttering under his breath, "Stupid smart-ass gaki's…" and Naruto smiled as he followed his perverted sensei.

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna teach me, Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He and Jiraiya were standing in a small grassy clearing within Hi No Kuni where they had stopped to begin training.<p>

Jiraiya's eyes twitched dangerously at the name Naruto had given him. "Damn it gaki! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" However his cries fell on deaf ears as his god-son was not paying attention.

"I bet it's gonna be some really awesome jutsu!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Within his mind an image of Naruto launching a super powered fire dragon out of his mouth was seen. "Hehehe, then I'll use my super cool jutsu and beat the crap out Sasuke-teme so I can keep my promise to Sakura-chan! She'll be so grateful after that, that she'll go on a date with me!" Another image soon entered the blonde's mind as he thought of his crush.

Naruto's Vision :

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Sakura said in a loving voice as she swooned over Naruto, who was currently standing on a burnt to the crisp Sasuke. "Thank you so much for keeping your promise! Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a dashing smile, "I would love to go out with you!"

End Vision :

"Hehehehe..."

Jiraiya sweat dropped at listening to his student mumble. "Whatever brat, pay attention because I'm only gonna say this once!"

Naruto snapped to attention like a soldier standing ready to receive his order, "Ossu!"

"Now the first thing that I am going to teach you is the fundamentals of chakra control and chakra itself." Jiraiya began in a lecturing tone.

"What?" Naruto whined, slightly let-down that he was going to have to listen to another boring lecture. Weren't those supposed to end in the academy? Iruka-sensei had tortured him enough and now Ero-sennin too?

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I have a sudden urge to kill blonde-haired boys with whiskers?" <em>Iruka thought as he was grading papers at the academy. Sensing his sensei not paying attention Konohamaru took the chance to run off escaping the terror known as detention. Hearing echoing footsteps, Iruka looked up just in time to see a blue scarf escaping through the door way. _"Wait, Konohamaru wears a blue scarf…."_ Realizing that his student had escaped his detention Iruka stood up and ran after Konohamaru much like he used to do to a certain blonde-haired gaki…

* * *

><p>"Oh, do you now? Then tell me what is the highest form of shape manipulation that is also a jutsu which you should know very well by now, hmmmm? Jiraiya asked with an amused expression on his face.<p>

"Uhhh"-

"What is the difference between elemental chakra, yin-yang chakra and normal chakra? What are the energies in your body needed to form chakra?" Jiraiya said, not allowing Naruto to finish his sentence.

"Ummm"-

"What are the fundamentals of chakra control that every ninja should know? How may chakra points are in the chakra circulatory system?"

"What is"-

"OK I get it now! I don't know anything about chakra, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled at the toad sage, thoroughly exasperated. Realizing that Naruto _finally_ understood and accepted that he knew next to nothing about chakra, Jiraiya stopped humiliating Naruto with his barrage of questions.

"Naruto you have to understand that understanding chakra is essential to becoming a great shinobi. How do you think the Yondaime created the rasengan?"

"By seeing other super awesome jutsu?" Naruto spoke hazarding a guess.

"No, he created through the understanding of chakra Naruto." Jiraiya replied with a sweatdrop.

"Eh?"

"By understanding the shape-manipulation of chakra the Yondaime created the rasengan. If you already didn't know the rasengan is just the shape-manipulation of chakra taken to the highest degree."

"So If I listen to your boring lecture I can make super cool jutsu like the rasengan?" Naruto asked with a blank look on his face while summarizing Jiraiya's lecture.

A sweatdrop forming on his face, Jiraiya said, "Basically yes, but-"

"Alright, than get talking Ero-sennin!" Naruto spoke excitedly cutting Jiraiya off.

Jiraiya's eye twitched sporadically at the name Naruto had taken a liking to calling him. He would get him back one day… [1] "Now first I am going to explain what Chakra is and how to use it." Jiraiya began in a lecturing tone. "Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

"Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation."

"Shape Transformation (形態変化, Keitai Henka) is an advanced form of chakra control and a technique that is pivotal for the manipulation of chakra and the creation of new jutsu. It involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a jutsu. The ultimate example of shape manipulation is the rasengan, which is described as shape manipulation that has been taken "to the highest possible level". The rasengan relies heavily on chakra control and does not require the use of hand seals. By building up on precepts learned from the Tree Climbing Practice and Water Surface Walking Practice chakra control exercises, the rasengan is chakra that has been rotated and then compressed into the shape of a sphere."

"Nature transformation (性質変化, Seishitsu Henka) is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation. Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation. Now did you get all of that?" Jiraiya looked over at his apprentice who was giving him a blank stare.

"Ummm..." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave the man a stupid grin, "You were saying something about shapes?"

Jiraiya sighed at his apprentice's inherent stupidity and decided to give him a dumbed down version until he could get some good scrolls on chakra and chakra control and make the blonde read them. "Look, chakra is made up of two energies. Physical energy, which is already in your body and spiritual energy which you get from training and reading scrolls. For every jutsu you use, there is a set amount of chakra that is needed. If you put too much chakra, than you end up wasting some chakra. If you put too little, the jutsu won't work. If you want to make your own jutsu than you need to use shape manipulation and nature manipulation at the same time. Did you get all that?"

"I... think so," Naruto said, still giving his sensei a dumb look.

Jiraiya ran a hand over his face and said "Ok Naruto do you want to become Hokage one day?"

"Of course dattebayo!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"If you want to become a good Hokage you can't just be strong Naruto. A good Hokage needs to be smart as well. I mean look at the Sandaime and Yondaime. The Sandaime was praised as "The Professor" for knowing ALL the jutsu Konoha. The reason the Sandaime was so powerful and was praised so much was because not because of how strong he was but how smart he was Naruto. As all adequate shinobi know, knowledge is power. The Sandaime was all about knowledge Naruto, why do you think they called him the Shinobi no Kami and The Professor?"

"Wow, so my Jiji was a super smart ninja, huh?" Naruto asked the Gama sennin with stars in his eyes as he thought about how awesome his Jiji was.

"Yep, the old man was a damn fine shinobi." Jiraiya replied thinking about all the times he trained with the Sandaime… "Also, look at the Yondaime, Naruto. He was praised for being one of the strongest shinobi EVER. How do you think he got so strong?"

"Ummm, by never giving up?" Naruto asked once again hazarding a guess.

"Well yes he did never give up, but that's not the point Naruto. The point is that he got so strong because he was smart."

Staring at his sensei blankly, Naruto said "I…don't understand Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya's eye twitched slightly at the name and said, "The reason he was so powerful was mainly because of one jutsu."

"One jutsu? Was it some super awesomely powerful ball of awesomeness? Or a super awesome big fire dragon that breathes out super awesome hot fire?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes once again as he thought about how awesome his hero the Yondaime Hokage was.

As the Gama sennin listened to the gaki, his sweatdrop that had formed when the blonde first spoke grew so large that he fell face first on the ground with his legs sticking up in the air comically.

Young Naruto did not notice this as he was still fantasizing about how awesome his hero the Yondaime Hokage was.

Standing up and discreetly brushing off the dirt that got on his clothes the Gama sennin said "Naruto the jutsu that the Yondaime was so-" Jiraiya stopped in his lecture when he noticed Naruto wasn't listening at all and was STILL fantasizing about how awesome his hero the Yondaime Hokage was. His eyebrow twitching erratically Jiraiya yelled, "Naruto listen to me!" Not getting a response, the sennin grew irritated and roared, "NARUTO FOCUS!"

His eyes zoning in on Jiraiya, Naruto chuckled nervously. "Huh, what ummm, he he he, I was listening dattebayo!"

His eyebrows still twitching Jiraiya said slowly, "Now listen very well Naruto because I will only say this _once_. The jutsu that the Yondaime was so famous for was the Hiraishin no Jutsu. This jutsu allowed him to teleport to a special marked kunai instantaneously. He used this jutsu to single-handedly end the war with Iwagakure by decimating entire battalions of Iwa ninja by himself."

Surprisingly Naruto was actually listening to the perverted sannin for once, mainly because the young jinchuuriki wanted to know as much as he could about his hero. Noticing he had his student's attention, the Gama sennin used this golden opportunity to pull out an oddly shaped kunai from his kunai pouch. The bizarrely shaped kunai had three prongs instead of the standard one and had a complex seal on the handle. Remembering Jiraiya's lecture on the Yondaime, Naruto's eyes widened and he said in a shaky voice "Is this…?"

"Yep, this is one of the specially marked kunai the Yondaime used for his jutsu." Jiraiya said with a smirk while holding the peculiar shaped kunai in front of Naruto's face. All Naruto could do at this point was stare at the kunai with drool leaking out of his slightly ajar mouth. After a few seconds of letting Naruto drool at the special kunai, Jiraiya put it back into his kunai pouch. "Now Naruto, do you know how the Yondaime created this jutsu?" Swiftly shaking his head negatively, Naruto eagerly waited for the sannin to continue. "Well he made this jutsu using his genius brain."

"Huh?"

Chuckling at his dear student's confusion Jiraiya said, "The Yondaime was a genius Naruto. When he first explained this jutsu to me even I couldn't make heads or tails of it. To this day I don't know how he did it. A genius that boy was. Anyway, the Yondaime and Sandaime became Hokage because they were smart as well as strong. So, do you understand now Naruto? You can't become Hokage by just being strong. You have to be smart too."

"Yeah, I guess I understand…" Naruto began slowly. "Just you watch Ero-sennin. I will become the strongest and smartest Hokage ever dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while pumping his fist into the air, gaining some of his normal exuberance.

Jiraiya stared proudly at the grinning jinchūriki. "I have no doubts that you will Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya stood upon a small fresh water lake, fed by a turbulent waterfall that caught Naruto's attention, evident by his excessive ogling. Jiraiya had said he wanted to teach Naruto something new, and had led the whiskered blonde to this stunning lake and waterfall located in the vast interior of a gargantuan forest jam-packed with attractive cheery blossom trees. Neighboring the spring water lake was a lush plain, which all together made for a very beautiful sight.<p>

Recognizing his student's admiration of the striking scenery, the Gama sennin reminisced, "I trained here many times when I was out on my own travels…"

"This place… it's beautiful!" Naruto spoke, awe clear on his face for anyone that cared to look.

Focusing on his sensei, Naruto shook his head of any stray thoughts of the scenery. "Well, what did you want to show me, dattebayo?"

"We are going to..." Jiraiya drawled at a snail's pace, aiming to snag Naruto's full attention. And snag his attention he did. "…meditate!"

Naturally, Naruto assumed, as always, that Jiraiya's supposed, "training method" was inadequate. So, in response Naruto face planted quite loudly and groaned into the damp earth. "That's it, dattebayo! You brought me all the way here to meditate!" After all, it was natural for someone as… active, as Naruto to be rebellious when introduced to a "training method" like meditating which required him to sit still for hours, something Naruto had most likely not done in his entire life.

Jiraiya ran a hand over his face and said, "Look Naruto, meditating is an essential part of familiarizing yourself with your chakra, and as a side effect, boosts your chakra control. Of course, if this doesn't appeal to you, there is always another option…"

"Second option! What is it?" The blonde would do _almost_ anything to get away from a horror such a meditation.

Key word, almost.

Jiraiya beamed alarmingly and clapped his hands together eagerly. "Well, I have a few scrolls on chakra theory and control lying about in my room…"

Paling considerably at Jiraiya's offer, Naruto shuddered at the thought of facing such an atrocity. "N…No Jiraiya-sensei. Meditating is perfectly fine!" But, under his façade, the blonde was fuming in childish resentment.

_"How dare him!"_

It was no secret that the scion of the Uzumaki was petrified of reading. In fact, the only man in all of the five great elemental nations that was successful in getting the blonde to read was standing right in front of him.

After the Gama sennin had convinced Naruto to focus on his intellectual skills as well as his strength, he had gave him a pile of scrolls on chakra and chakra control and forced the blonde to read them. Afterwards he was questioned about the contents in the scrolls to make sure he understood everything. It was safe to say that Naruto had developed a quite strong phobia to reading. If the word was even mentioned, Naruto would turn paler than the palest Hyūga and his attitude would make a 180 degree turn.

Chuckling at his student's discomfort, Jiraiya said, "Well let's get started than, ne?

Naruto sighed and begrudgingly said, "Alright…"

Still chuckling, the sannin waved a hand lazily at Naruto. "Follow me."

With Naruto's attitude in check, Jiraiya began instructing Naruto in the art of meditation.

"Sit under the waterfall."

"What! Are you crazy dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while pointing a finger accusingly at the perverted sennin.

"No, I consider myself still relatively sane, thank you. However, I can't be guaranteed of your sanity if you don't sit under the fucking waterfall, Naruto." His tone left no room for argument.

Sensing that his sensei wouldn't take no for an answer, Naruto sighed and did as he was told. He had really wised up these past few months. He knew his boundaries and when enough was enough, granted he tended to push those boundaries. However, progress was progress and slowly, Naruto was becoming the ninja he had always aspired to be.

Slowly stripping down to his bare essentials, Naruto sat under the waterfall in a cross-legged position and waited for further instructions.

"Now Naruto to meditate successfully you need to clear your mind of all thoughts and "feel" your chakra flowing through your body. Focus solely on you chakra and ignore the world around you…" For about ten minutes straight Naruto sat calmly making no movement except for the rare twitch of his arms or legs. For someone like Naruto, who was basically a living ball of energy this was a quite impressive accomplishment. In fact, if anyone from Konoha saw Naruto as he was now they would probably pass-out in shock.

Identifying Naruto's troubles, Jiraiya went into depth, hoping it would help his student. "When a person successfully meditates they will enter a trance-like state and will sense nothing but their chakra alone. You must tether yourself to your chakra and ignore _everything _else." If Naruto had heard Jiraiya speak than he gave no indication to it.

* * *

><p>Sitting calmly one Naruto Uzumaki struggled to achieve the state of true meditation. For what felt like hours to Naruto he sat there serenely, unmoving except for the rare twitch of his arms andor legs. He had cleared his mind of all thoughts and was focusing solely on his chakra. Just like his sensei had instructed him to do.

After what felt like hours to Naruto he heard his sensei give a few words of advice, obviously detecting his struggles. Heeding his sensei's words, Naruto focused on his chakra and his chakra alone. After a while Naruto felt… _something _deep inside of him flowing through his body. Focusing on that "something" he sensed his five senses slowly deteriorating. Remembering his sensei's words, Naruto realized he was finally meditating properly. Growing excited the young jinchuuriki almost lost his… awareness of his chakra before he forced himself to focus.

Hours, minutes, seconds it was all a blur to the scion of the Namikaze as he explored his chakra and the path ways it ran through. In young Naruto's body there were many pathways or "pipes" that his chakra ran through. There were two types of chakra in his body. One was a brilliant ocean blue color and felt _erratic_. It would travel through his chakra pathways as fast as Maito Gai at times, and then out of the blue it would slow down to a sluggish pace. Not that slow, but slow enough for Naruto to notice the difference. Also, the deep blue chakra felt energetic to Naruto. It felt like it was full of energy and it would never run out of it. Like it never gave up, like it had unlimited stamina. Also, there was quite a large amount of this blue chakra in the blonde's body. It was like looking at a gigantic lake with deep blue chakra as its contents instead of water. No wonder people said he had a lot of chakra! Also, a peculiar fact about the oceanic blue chakra was that it would fluctuate randomly while moving through his chakra pathways. But, the most peculiar fact had to be that the blue chakra was, unpredictable. No matter what it did Naruto could not for his life guess what it was going to do next… almost like lightning. You never know when it's going to strike and when it does you can't avoid it.

But, there was another chakra deep inside his body. It felt…sinister, like it would take over his body at any moment. It was a deep blood red in color and it moved very quickly through his chakra pathways. As it moved it was slowly absorbed by the bright blue chakra, thus increasing the quantity of said chakra. The blood red chakra was absorbed by the blue chakra until it vanished and was replaced by its brethren. But, perhaps the most astonishing fact about the red chakra was that it felt terrifying, malicious…and evil. But it also felt powerful. If he compared the two chakra he would say that the blood red chakra was a Kage level ninja and the bright blue chakra was a mere academy student starting its first year. The difference was astonishing to say the least. He knew that the brilliant blue chakra was his own chakra, and he had a suspicion about the blood red chakra.

The terrifying red chakra originated from an idiosyncratic, _drawing_? The object from which the terrifying chakra originated from was a spiral shaped drawing with odd markings around the spiral. The markings formed a circle around the spiral and extended into a line every few inches. Straining to look deeper into the drawing to find out where the red chakra originated, an image suddenly appeared in Naruto's mind.

"**ROOOOOOARGH!"**

A gigantic deep blood colored kitsune with nine massive tails waving behind it erratically suddenly appeared in Naruto's mind. No words could do justice to the sheer amount of fear the figure implanted in Naruto. It was for lack of better words, a bloodcurdling sight. Frantically scrambling away from the beast, Naruto forced himself out of his trance and snapped his eyes open. Collapsing to his knees, Naruto held his face in his hands in terror. It seemed like his suspicions were correct. The red chakra Naruto had felt belonged to the great **Kyūbi no Yōko** which was currently sealed inside his body. So that meant the funny looking drawing he had seen was actually the seal, which was the only thing that held back the most powerful entity known to man…

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was sitting on top of the lake and watching Naruto to make sure nothing happened to him. The perverted sannin had noticed quite a while ago that Naruto had entered the trance-like state of true meditation. Therefore he was keeping a critical eye on the blonde. Who knew what would happen if he came in contact with the Kyūbi's chakra? The results would be disastrous to say the least.<p>

After about an hour Jiraiya noticed the blonde's expression change from calm to curious. Did he notice the Kyūbi's chakra? After about a few minutes Naruto's expression changed from curious to absolutely terrified. His expression stayed like this for a few seconds before he forced open his brilliant blue eyes and fell to his knees while coughing violently.

Jiraiya saw something that day that would he would remember to his grave. When Naruto snapped open his eyes Jiraiya saw something in his eyes that should _not _and did not belong there. He saw terror. Pure, unconditional, and absolute terror. That should NOT be in the eyes of someone that young. It was obvious he had seen a sight that would make lesser men die in fear. For the Gama sennin was positive that Naruto had seen the fearsome** Kyūbi no Yōko**.

"Are you alright, Naruto!" Jiraiya asked urgently while rushing over to Naruto at speeds that would make any father proud.

Standing up shakily, Naruto gasped for breath. "Cough, cough, yea-h… I'm alright."

Helping him up, Jiraiya said in worry, "Don't strain yourself!"

"He, he, he, I'm alright really!" Naruto replied in a shaky voice while giving the nice guy pose weakly.

* * *

><p>"<em>YOSH, I SENSE SOMEONE ATTEMPTING A YOUTHFUL POSE SIMILAR TO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT AND I!" A certain spandex wearing jounin yelled to the skies of Konoha. "I MUST CHALLENGE MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI TO CELEBRATE THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THAT PERSON!" The spandex wearing jounin yelled and ran off to find his eternal rival…<em>

* * *

><p><em>As one Hatake Kakashi stared at the memorial stone he felt a sudden cold, fear grip his chest, "My Gai senses are tingling, something tells me he is going to issue me more of his "challenges" soon". Knowing he was in danger if he stayed in the area, the legendary copy ninja ran like a bat out of hell in search of a place that would be less conspicuous.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright…" Jiraiya replied still not believing he was alright.<p>

Straining to placate his sensei's worries, Naruto smiled. "So Ero-sennin, what are doing now dattebayo?"

"Damn it! When are you going to stop saying that!" Jiraiya yelled half-heartedly at the blonde jinchuuriki with a slight grin. It seemed he was worrying for no reason.

"When you stop being perverted Errrooo-sennin." Naruto replied emphasizing the word perverted.

Jiraiya huffed impatiently at the blonde as he pulled out a paintbrush and some ink. "Hmph. Whatever gaki we have something else to do."

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya quizzically before he asked, "Why do you have a paintbrush?

Jiraiya stared at his pupil blankly. "I'm going to write a set of special training seals on you."

"What does these "training seals" do?"

"It's called a Teikō Shīru Naruto." Jiraiya began in a lecturing tone. "It has three levels. The first level makes your body feel like its running through water. The second level makes your body feel like its running through mud. The third and final level makes your body feel like it's trying to get free itself of a gigantic raging whirlpool. Only one person in history has been able to withstand the final level."

"Who was that?" Naruto asked wondering who the hell could withstand something like that. I mean every step you take make you feel like you're trying to get free of a gigantic raging whirlpool? That sounded pretty intense.

"The Yondaime Hokage, Naruto. After all he created this seal, so it's only natural he got to the final level." Jiraiya said with a smirk plastered on his face as he already knew how the blonde would react to this piece of information.

Naruto stared at Jiraiya in awe. "The Yondaime created this!"

"Yeah it's one of his finest pieces of work too. Do you want to know why he created this seal?" Jiraiya asked in amusement.

"Of course dattebayo!"

Jiraiya smirked at Naruto. "To condition his body to withstand the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Eh?"

"Naruto, as you should know, everything has a risk. The risk of using the Hiraishin no Jutsu is death..." Jiraiya said with a shadow covering his face in a creepy manner. [1]

Naruto's expression at the moment was of pure alarm. "WHAT! But the Yondaime…!"

"If a normal civilian or shinobi uses the Hiraishin no Jutsu, their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the teleportation and their body would implode on itself. So as a solution, the Yondaime created the Teikō Shīru. He designed it so that it would condition the body to handle the stress that comes with the teleportation involved with the jutsu. Also as a plus, it increases your body's natural speed and strength by many times. The reason I'm putting this seal on you is for the side-effects I mentioned previously." Jiraiya explained.

"Ohhh, I guess that makes sense."

Jiraiya just smiled at Naruto and proceeded to draw the seal on Naruto. He dipped his paintbrush in the ink and began working.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya had been working on Naruto's Teikō Shīru for at least ten minutes by now. Naruto was forced to strip to his boxers because Jiraiya said it was necessary. Naruto was growing to become bored as he wasn't allowed to move an inch, for it would interfere with up Jiraiya's skillful drawing. Deciding to just watch his sensei work Naruto settled his curious bright blue eyes on the seal that the Gama sennin was currently drawing.<p>

The seal was drawn all over his body including his arms and legs, and it in the shape of a chain. The funny thing was that it looked like his body was chained up by one big long chain and if he tried to move he would be resisting against the chain. Looking at the seal Naruto realized that the Yondaime must have come up with the name after he drew the seal. Moving his bright blue eyes from the seal to Jiraiya's hand he had to say he was impressed. Jiraiya's hand was a blur as he drew the seal on Naruto's body skillfully and precisely. Watching Jiraiya's work, Naruto became mesmerized at his skill. After a few minutes of studying Jiraiya's art, Naruto felt intrigued and wanted to know more about the art of the seals. After all, he was but a seal himself.

"Ne, ne, Ero-sennin can you teach me how to do that?"

Pausing in his work Jiraiya looked up at Naruto in amusement. "Hoh, you mean Fūinjutsu?"

"Yeah Fuyyinjutsu!" Naruto replied excitedly mispronouncing the work Fūin.

"Alright I will teach you Fūinjutsu, but for now hush up." Jiraiya replied in amusement and with a sweatdrop at Naruto's mispronunciation. Then the perverted sannin continued his precise work diligently...

* * *

><p>"Let's go Naruto we have one more thing to do before we head to our rooms." The Gama sennin told his student as he put his clothes back on, Jiraiya had just finished drawing the Teikō Shīru a few minutes ago. The special thing about the seal was that it became invisible once applied and would only reappear when you wanted to change the level, disable the seal for as long as you like, or enable it.<p>

"But you haven't told me how to take it off or change the levels Ero-sennin." Naruto replied as he finished putting his clothes on.

"I already did explain it, you should have been paying attention gaki!" Jiraiya scolded his student with a stern expression.

Smiling widely, the genin scratched the back of his head. "He, he, he, gomen."

"Ok, I will only say this one more time, so listen up." Jiraiya began. "To disable the seal just focus your chakra on the Teikō Shīru and yell kai. If you want to change the level ask me and I will change it. I don't want you pushing yourself to hard. And, to enable the seal just concentrate your chakra on the Teikō Shīru and yell yūkō. Understand?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto and was pleasantly surprised to see the look of understanding dawn on his whiskered face. 'Unlike last time…' Jiraiya shuddered as he remembered the last time he explained something to Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand dattebayo." Naruto replied with a goofy smile.

"Alright than let's get going, it's almost night time."

Naruto just looked at the Gama sennin quizzically and glanced up at the sky.

Noticing the sun's changed position in the sky, Naruto was surprised. "What! It's already sunset!"

"Yup. You spent most of the day meditating, Naruto."

"What! I could have been training instead!" Naruto yelled angrily at the Gama sennin. Jiraiya said nothing and just bonked Naruto on the top of his head, leaving Naruto with a huge red bruise on the top of his head.

Rubbing the area of impact, his cranium, Naruto pointed a finger accusingly at the perpetrator. "OI! What was that for dattebayo!"

"You were training baka! Don't insult my teaching skills! Why do you think I made you meditate if it wasn't training!" Jiraiya answered with annoyance thick in his voice.

"Hmph. Whatever." Naruto replied while crossing his arms and looking away.

Sighing at his student's stubbornness, Jiraiya shook his head. "Come on Naruto, we still have something else to do. We need to hurry."

"Fine." Naruto replied still crossing his arms and looking away. Jiraiya just walked away with a sigh as his still angry student followed, still not looking at him in defiance. But as Jiraiya walked he chuckled evilly and rubbed his hands together. Soon, soon, there would be one less monster in this world…

* * *

><p>Jiraiya led his, now calmed down, student through the town until they came up to a shop with a sign that read <span>KAGESHURI OUTFITTERS. <span>There were no windows in the shop, just a small single wooden door and a picture of a kunai underneath the large sign. Jiraiya entered the shop followed by his student and they were greeted by a man of around thirty years of age. He had short black hair and small brown eyes that were currently staring at them. He was wearing a purple kimono with matching pants and an obi securing his kimono. He had a rough looking face and a very muscular body. He also had a little bit of ash coating his face, an indication that he may have been working in the forges for too long. His face showed only two emotions when he saw them. Surprise and disgust. Surprise at seeing one of the legendary sannin in his store, and disgust at seeing the orange monstrosity that Naruto was currently wearing.

Eyeing the dynamic duo, the shopkeeper greeted his new customers. "Welcome to Kageshuri Outfitters, how can I help you?"

"I would like to get some new clothes for the boy." Jiraiya said pointing at Naruto.

Luckily for Jiraiya, Naruto was not paying attention to their conversation, for if he was he surely would have had a fit. Instead young Naruto was drooling at the sight before him. Hundreds of kunai, shuriken, swords, tantos, and more, were lying upon the hundreds of shelves lining the shop in the weapons section of the shop. The sight would make any ninja worth their salt drool in desire, and Naruto as no exception. Quickly wiping the drool of his mouth, Naruto ran up to the variety of weapons and started looking through them like a kid at a candy store.

Noticing Naruto's absence, Jiraiya looked around the shop until he saw Naruto going through the weapons with a dumb smile glued on his face. Face palming at Naruto's reaction to the shop, the perverted sennin quickly pulled Naruto away from the weapons and towards the clothes section.

"Hey Ero-sennin where are you taking me?" Naruto yelled as he tried to break free of the sannin's grip so he could get back to his precious weapons.

"Shut up gaki, I took you here for new clothes not weapons." Jiraiya said to Naruto with annoyance clear on his face.

Naruto frenziedly fought against the sannin's iron-hard grip. "What's wrong with the clothes I have now, their awesome!"

Sighing Jiraiya put Naruto down and prepared to give his student a piece of advice. "Naruto, do you want to be a good ninja?"

"Of course I do Ero-sennin, what kind of question is that?" Naruto replied angrily.

"Then get rid of the jumpsuit." The sannin said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"But why! What's wrong with it dattebayo!" Naruto asked confused and angry as to why Jiraiya was so adamant on getting rid of his precious jumpsuit.

"Ok, first of all you look stupid in it." Jiraiya began with a stern expression.

Naruto did not take kindly to that.

"Second of all, it's basically like painting "KILL ME" in a neon orange color on your face. Finally it doesn't allow you to blend in with your environment, a skill necessary for all ninja."

"It's not that bad!" Naruto whined pitifully.

"To be honest with you, it is. That's why we are going to get you an out-fit that screams "BADASS" not "KILL ME". You did say you wanted to be a badass Hokage right?" Jiraiya replied with a smirk on his face. He had him now.

"Well yeah but…" Naruto said torn between defending his precious jumpsuit and wanting to get a badass outfit. "If I get new clothes can I have at least one thing orange?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice, giving the sannin the infamous "puppy dog look". Seeing Naruto's expression the sannin couldn't help but say yes. After all how bad could a little bit of orange be?

Giving into the infamous puppy dog no jutsu, Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air, happy that his new clothes could have a little of orange in them. The duo then proceeded to walk over to the clothes section and get Naruto some new, badass clothes. Once they picked out the clothes, Naruto went to changing room to change into his new awesome clothes.

"So how do I look?" Naruto asked the toad sennin.

Naruto no longer looked like the goofy, loud, and idiotic deadlast from the academy. When Jiraiya saw Naruto walk out of the dressing room he swore he thought that Naruto was Minato for a second. How could the villagers not see that the "demon brat" was actually their precious Yondaime's son? If not for the whiskers and slightly shorter hair than Naruto would look exactly like the Yondaime. Honestly, who else had sun-kissed blonde hair like Naruto except the Yondaime? Perhaps it was the orange eyesore that Naruto called a jumpsuit that hid his heritage. And it was the old man that had given him the jumpsuit, right?

The blonde's new outfit consisted of standard black Shinobi pants with bandages on the left leg allowing a kunai holster to be attached. [2] He also wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a blood red Uzumaki spiral on the left shoulder. The black long-sleeve shirt also had the Konoha Hitai-ate stitched in on the right sleeve, next to Naruto's bicep. Underneath the black long-sleeve he wore a steel-mesh long-sleeve shirt which was hidden by his black long-sleeve shirt. Also, over the black long-sleeve shirt he wore a coal-black flak jacket with numerous pockets and a blood red Uzumaki spiral stitched in on the back [3]. He also wore gloves with an iron plate stitched under the knuckles. [4] For footwear, he wore dark black standard Shinobi sandals. But the most important piece of this outfit had to be the short-sleeved long dark orange cloak decorated by the black flames-like motifs on the edges and sleeves and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

Appraising Naruto's new look, the sannin beamed with pride. "You look like a powerful ninja Naruto."

"Thanks!" Naruto replied beaming at the praise.

The reason Naruto had this cloak was because Jiraiya had absently suggested for Naruto to wear a cloak like his hero the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto quickly agreed with this idea and asked the shop keeper to design a cloak for Naruto similar to the Yondaime's. They decided on making the cloak dark orange because of Jiraiya's deal with Naruto.

Finally finished getting clothes for Naruto, the toad sage and his apprentice headed for their rooms to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching his bedroom, Naruto sighed and laid the other pairs of his outfit on his comfy bed and proceeded to do his end of the day rituals, which was brushing his teeth, taking a shower, etc.<p>

Five minutes later Naruto walked out of the restroom and moved the other pairs of his outfit into the closet inside his room. Smiling softly to himself, Naruto wore a white T-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of boxers. [5] He then laid himself on the plain twin-size bed and closed his eyes trying to will sleep to come to him but to no avail. Instead of sleep Naruto got something much different…

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he opened his eyes to a dark wet sewer filled with murky water at least knee deep high. The walls were a dark gray color and had a few small cracks running across the surface. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked around the filthy sewer. He swore he recognized this place… and what was that evil feeling he felt coming from deep in this damp sewer? Eyes widening, body shaking in fear, Naruto suddenly recognized the feeling. It was probably the most evil and malicious killing intent he had ever experienced in his short lifetime. For no other being except for the Kyūbi no Yōko could produce this…terrifying killing intent. Realizing the Kyūbi was in this sewer Naruto finally realized where he was. The only place the Kyūbi could be right now was in his body. That meant he was inside his own mind. Narrowing his eyes he wondered why he was here. Did the Kyūbiwant to talk to him? Well he was about to find out.<p>

Naruto walked somewhat calmly, following the malicious killing intent he felt. No sound was heard except for the slow dripping of the water and Naruto's own calm breathing as he made his way towards the Kyūbi. After about ten minutes of walking in the dark, damp corridor he finally reached an unequivocally monstrous gate with steel bars at least twice as thick as Naruto and taller than the immense Hokage monument by at least a few hundred yards. The gate was clearly a prison for some colossal being, which could only be the Kyuubi. Straining his eyes, Naruto peered into the ginormous prison. While he could feel the Kyūbi's presence he couldn't see even an inch into the thick darkness that was surrounding the Kyūbi's prison. Suddenly a pair of mammoth sized blood-red eyes with a black slit down the middle snapped open almost making Naruto wet himself. Key word almost.

"Hey, you baka kitsune why am I here?" Naruto yelled angrily trying to hide the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

The Kyūbi snorted at the child before him. "**Foolish ningen, I have brought your pitiful excuse for a ninja here for a reason." **The Kyūbi exclaimed in a deep chilling voice that would bring lesser men to their knees in terror. But Naruto was not a lesser man.

"What's that?" Naruto replied finally mustering his courage to reply to the mammoth sized fox.

"**Foolish mortal, you are atrociously idiotic. Do you honestly consider, even for a second that you can become a powerful ninja? You failed the academy tests twice. You failed to defeat a mere **_**genin **_**even with my help! You dare believe that you, a stupid bumbling idiot can become Hokage? Don't make me laugh!" **The Kyūbi growled baring his ferocious set of sharp canine teeth while blasting his terrifying and malicious killing intent. Now, the killing intent that the Kyūbi blasted was probably powerful enough to put a fully formidable chunin to their grave. Imagine how young Naruto felt right now. It was only through sheer willpower that he was able to withstand the massive killing intent directed solely on him. Gritting his teeth Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed a fistful of his clothes desperately fighting against the powerful killing intent the Kyūbi was releasing. Suddenly Naruto felt the killing intent decrease until it was manageable for Naruto to stand. **"That was just a tiny bit of my killing intent Naruto. If you can't withstand that you're hopeless." **

"I'll show you! I'll train every day and night to defeat the Akatsuki and save Sasuke, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled determination brimming in his eyes as he pointed a finger at the mammoth sized kitsune.

**"You are hopeless! You cannot do anything without my power!** **When you fought against that Hyōton user you used my power! When you fought that ****Hyūga ****gaki in the exam you used MY power! When you tried to save that accursed Uchiha gaki you used MY POWER! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT MY POWER!"** The Kyūbi roared while subconsciously blasting its killing intent in response to its anger. The unintentional killing intent was so powerful and potent that it forced Naruto out of his own mind.

* * *

><p>Well there's a chapter for you! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible while keeping the content the best that it could be. First of all I want to make two things clear. 1 : When Naruto returns from the training trip he will NOT have a crush on Sakura. Sorry for all you Sakura fans but, I just don't like that pairing. 2 : Naruto will NOT try to save Sasuke 20 billion times like in the cannon-plotline. He might try once or twice but after that he will kill Sasuke if necessary. Just wanted to make that clear. Also, I want to give a special thanks to pokemaster12 for helping me out with my story. If you want to know what I mean, look at his review.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author comments:<strong>

**[1] – Imagine Yamato's expression when he's tired and mad. **

**[2] – Kakashi's pants. **

**[3] – Standard Konoha jounin vest except its black and the Uzumaki spiral is blood red. **

**[4] – Kakashi's gloves. **

**[5] – Naruto's outfit as a child.**

**EDIT: Revamped.**


	3. Elemental Phenomenon

**Disclaimer: It is not I who owns Naruto. It is Kishimoto. I don't even own the crappy computer that I am using to type this. Sadface :(  
><strong>

**Alright, before anyone reads this I wanted to let you all know that I changed come things in the second chapter. I changed the conversation with the Kyuubi and Naruto's outfit. So please go check if you have read the old version. Also if anyone has any questions just leave a review and I will respond with a PM. Well that's about it. Here's Elemental Phenomenon! **

* * *

><p>Naruto - NormalHuman speech

_Naruto - Human thinking speech/Flashback_

**Naruto - Demon, Summon, angry jinchuuriki speech **

**Naruto – Human jutsu casting**

_**Naruto - Demon, Summoning thinking speech **_

* * *

><p>One Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his brilliant bright blue eyes and raised himself into a sitting position on his plain but comfortable, twin sized bed. His head felt like a gigantic <strong>Rasengan <strong>(Spiraling Sphere) had been smashed into it repeatedly with no sign of abandon. _"Ughh, what happened?"_ Naruto asked himself groggily as he exerted his throbbing mind to remember the events that reduced him to this grievous state. His eyes widening in realization our favorite blonde haired jinchuuriki reminisced over what had ensued previously in his damp mindscape.

"_Damn Kyuubi! I'll show it! When I get back to Konoha I swear I'll be strong enough to take down __Akatsuki (Dawn or daybreak)__ and rescue Sasuke!" _Naruto thought to himself in conviction with his fists clenched, his previous pathetic state forgotten as he rose out of his bed and did his regular morning routine with his usual vigor…

Smiling to himself like usual out favorite whiskered blonde walked out of his small room and knocked on his forever lecherous sensei's door. "OI, Ero-sennin wake up!" Naruto yelled in his usual boisterous and deafening tone unknowingly bestirring everyone in the recent area. About thirty seconds later a groggy looking Jiraiya opened the wooden door as he strained his bloodshot eyes to see who was knocking so loudly on his room's door. Instead of wearing his usual red kimono the Gama sennin was wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas and his usual red lines on his face were nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, what do you want Naruto?" The legendary sannin asked his apprentice in a fatigued tone as he leaned on the door-frame of his room.

"Hurry up and get ready Ero-sennin! I want to train dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed boisterously to the sannin with an excited grin plastered onto his whiskered face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be out in five minutes." Jiraiya said in a weary tone as he pushed his student out of his room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>True to his word Jiraiya came out of his plain medium sized room exactly five minutes after he forced Naruto out so he could get ready. Once Jiraiya came out he said "Follow me Naruto." and walked away calmly. Naruto just nodded his head and followed his sensei quietly. The Gama sennin led the blonde out of the plain and small town and towards the gigantic forest that Hi No Kuni (Fire country) was famous for. Once they got deeper into the forest they entered a part of the forest that few people knew about. Surrounded by bright pink Sakura trees was the clearing and lake fed by a gigantic beautiful waterfall.<p>

His eyes widening in recognition Naruto said in a tone full of awe "This is…"

"Yeah that's right Naruto. I want you to train here while I go do my "research"." Jiraiya said in a excited tone as he giggled perversely, thinking about the "research" he was going to do soon.

"You're going to go peep in the bathhouses and leave me here alone?" Naruto said with a blank look on his face as he stared at the Gama sennin.

"No! I would never do that! I'm going to leave something for you to do than go do my "research"!" Jiraiya exclaimed to his student.

Naruto just stared at Jiraiya blankly and said nothing. Slightly un-nerved by his apprentice's stare the sannin spoke again in a slightly serious tone "Now Naruto, I want you to make one hundred shadow clones."

"But why dattebayo?" The blonde haired jinchuuriki asked while tilting his head in confusion, his anger at the Gama sennin forgotten.

Jiraiya smirked and replied in a proud tone "I have come up with a training technique that is perfect for you."

"What me beating up my clone's?" Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone with a sweatdrop running down his whiskered face.

At this comment Jiraiya ran a hand over his face and replied with annoyance thick in his voice "No you baka! Don't you know that you receive the memories of your kagebunshin when they dispel?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied now thoroughly confused. He had never noticed that before. Maybe it was because he spammed the jutsu like it was going out of style, but you would think he would have realized that fact by now…

"You seriously never noticed Naruto?" Jiraiya said disbelief clear on his face. He hadn't thought the blonde was that stupid…

"He,he,he of course I noticed!" Naruto replied nervously while scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

By the expression on his face it was clear that the perverted sennin didn't believe the blonde but said nothing about it. "Well, the training technique I came up with involves you creating hundreds of clones and making them train mentally while you train physically."

"Eh?" Naruto asked his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to comprehend what the sannin was saying.

Jiraiya ran a hand over his face for second time this day and decided to give a dumbed down version to the blonde. "You make a lot of clones. They read and practice the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere). You do pushups and run laps."

"Ohhhh, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Naruto replied as understanding dawned on his whiskered face.

"You know what!"sigh"-never mind. Just make a hundred clones." Jiraiya said with a sigh and an exasperated expression dominating his face.

"Alright, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow clone jutsu)!" Naruto yelled as he formed the hand seal for the jutsu. One hundred clones than preceded to poof into existence.

"Alright I want your clones to practice on mastering the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere)." The Gama sennin yelled loudly so all the clones could hear him.

"YOSH!" the clones yelled loudly in chorus while saluting their sensei and proceeded to train on mastering the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) with determined expressions on their faces. The original however waited for further orders from the sannin.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to activate the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) now. I didn't want to activate it yesterday because I didn't want you to overexert yourself. When I'm gone I want you to adjust to the changes it brings. When I come back I fully expect you to be able of walking. Now, prepare yourself." Jiraiya said in an uncharacteristic serious tone as Naruto pulled of his shirts and channeled chakra to the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) to make it visible. The Gama sennin than pulled out his paintbrush and ink and started his expert work in a blur of speed. A few seconds later Jiraiya nodded to himself and put his paintbrush and ink away allowing Naruto to put his shirts back on.

"Alright, I want you to concentrate your chakra to the seal and activate it." Jiraiya said in a slightly serious tone to Naruto while smirking wanting to see if he remembered how to activate it, and if it did what would happen. The Gama sennin couldn't wait to see what would happen to the boy when he activated it for the first time. He could almost imagine it now...

Nodding his head in acknowledgement the blonde formed the tiger seal and concentrated his ocean blue chakra to the seal. "**Yūkō **(Enable)!" The blonde haired jinchuuriki yelled out loud as the** Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) glowed blue for a second before activating and vanishing out of sight brofore forcing the blonde to almost instantaneously fall face first onto the ground violently.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The Gama sennin roared in laughter as he rolled across the floor with tears falling out of his eyes in laughter.

"Youf knew that woulf happen!" Naruto yelled angrily, his voice muffled by the dirt on the ground.

"Of course I did! That's exactly what happened to Minato when he first activated the seal!" Jiraiya exclaimed through his fits of laughter.

"Minato? Who's Minato dattebayo?" The blonde asked the Gama sennin as he struggled to adapt to the sudden resistance he felt on his body while finally raising his head off the dirty ground.

"I thought he was your hero? Shouldn't you know your own hero's name?" The sannin asked the blonde slightly confused while still chuckling slightly having stopped his seemingly uncontrollable laughter.

"What do you mean? My hero is the Yondaime!" Naruto boasted loudly to Jiraiya with a proud look on his whiskered face.

"The Yondaime's name is Minato Namikaze. You didn't know that?" Jiraiya asked practically radiating anger and disbelief.

"Go-Gomen!" Naruto apologized thinking that the Gama sennin was angry at him while shivering slightly at the killing intent that was rolling off in waves from the sannin. In truth the perverted sennin was not angry at the young blonde at all. No instead he was outraged that the academy teachers never told him what the Yondaime's name was. I mean the boy should at least now the name of his father in not much more! This was an outrage! Glancing at Naruto he realized that the boy thought he was angry at him stopped his killing intent he was subconsciously emitting.

"I'm not angry at you Naruto. I'm angry at the Academy teachers for not teaching you this." Jiraiya said to Naruto trying to reassure him.

"Oh, when we were learning about the Yondaime the academy teachers kicked me out of the class while saying something about how "Demon doesn't need to know about the hero it killed." The blonde jinchuuriki said to the Gama sennin with a shrug and a blank look on his face as if he was used to this kind of treatment. He probably was.

Now if the Gama sennin was furious before than it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was practically radiating killing intent so strong it almost brought Naruto to his knees. How ignorant could the damn villagers be! He had half a mind to go back to the village and give those damnable teachers his piece of mind! Knowing that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle his ferocious killing intent, he slowly controlled his anger while calming himself down. It was at this moment that the sannin truly started to teach the blonde EVERYTHING he knew. Originally Jiraiya had been planning to just teach Naruto a few things here and there, a bigger **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) and train him in using the Kyuubi's chakra. Basically he was going to train him just enough to get by. But seeing how the villagers neglected his education like that…It made the sannin's blood boil. Now he was determined to make Naruto a ninja that exceeded even his legendary father!

"Naruto, I want you to get used to the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal). By the time I get back I fully expect you to be able to walk normally." Jiraiya said to his student as he giggled perversely thinking about his 'research" and vanishing in a poof of smoke. While the sannin was going to start teaching the boy seriously, that didn't mean he couldn't do some research every now and then.

"Damn **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique)!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he saw Jiraiya disappear in a poof of smoke. Suddenly his mind was assaulted by an assortment of memories. "What the hell dattebayo?" Naruto asked himself as he looked through the memories he had just suddenly received. He saw himself struggling to create a **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) with one hand and after thirty seconds of concentration he succeeded momentarily. The **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere) maintained its form for about twenty seconds before it convulsed on itself erratically and exploded violently in his face causing him to…die? Understanding dawning on the blonde's whiskered face he realized this was what the perverted sennin was talking about. When his clones dispelled he received their memories. This was like a goldmine for training! If he received the memories of his clones, he could make them do all sorts of things!

Pushing the wonders of training with clones out if his incredibly dense mind the determined jinchuuriki focused solely on the task his sensei had left him before he went to do his "research". Slowly and deliberately he tried to take a single step forward and ended up moving his foot slightly causing him to trip and fall face first on the floor violently. "KUSO (Damn)!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get up once more. It seemed that the blonde had misjudged how much force he should apply to his foot to get it to lift forward and stomp down thus bringing him a step forward and instead caused it to move slightly. The reason it was so difficult to move his body was because he wasn't used to the heavy resistance that the seal was causing thus, causing his movements to be uncoordinated and ultimately fail. Every step he took felt like something was pushing against him, in this case water, and negated most of the force and momentum his foot had causing it to only move slightly. The most peculiar fact to young Naruto had to be that if felt like he was forcing his body to move against a raging water current, but he could still breathe correctly and he wasn't wet or even slightly damp at all. It truly felt VERY bizarre to the young blonde and caused many of his attempts to move to fail. It was like learning to walk all over again! The whiskered jinchuuriki couldn't even imagine the difficulty of running if just walking gave him this much trouble.

But as everyone knows when Uzumaki Naruto set his mind to achieve something he was like a transcendent force of nature. Nothing could or would stand in his way. This was his most redeeming attribute. His absolutely unfathomable and unshakable determination. Setting his amazing determination on moving Naruto eventually took a single small step forward but for Naruto, it felt like a giant step forward in his training. Now that he knew how much force he should put of his foot muscles to move his foot he could take steps MUCH easier now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>With the hardest part out of the way, Naruto started to walk sluggishly around the beautiful clearing they were currently in to get used to difficulty that was moving. Glancing at his clones the tanned blonde realized that many of them had been dispelled in a manner similar to the previous clone whose memories Naruto viewed, so whiskered jinchuurki quickly made one hundred more to replace the missing clones. Feeling the slight drain of his chakra and the poofs of smoke covering the clearing Naruto knew his jutsu was successful.<p>

Starting to get used to walking, the blonde felt bored and wandered towards the small town they were currently residing in. The town was very small and only had a few shops and inn's scattered across the tiny town. The buildings here wooden and very plain, obviously they made them from the plentiful wood in the forest. Bored out of his young mind the dense jinchuuriki started to wander across the town aimlessly while entering a shop every now and then and looking at the merchandise they had to offer. He was currently wearing his shinobi clothes as he had just came from a training session. But as he was wandering around the blonde noticed something very bizarre, well at least to him. When he walked by many of the female's whether young or old would snap their heads towards him and…drool slightly? Also, many of them looked like they had a fever noticeable by the slight reddish tint on their faces and cheeks similar to one Hyuuga Hinata, but to a lesser degree. It truly felt very strange to the blonde and to be honest, scared him slightly.

Pushing the thought of feverish female's out of his incredibly dense mind he wandered to the bathhouses where he was sure his perverted sensei would be. And just as he thought, his perverted sensei was enjoying his favorite hobby, peeping at naked girls. He seriously wondered why his "Baa-chan" hadn't killed the man yet. After all everyone knew the only female sannin absolutely despised perverts.

The Gama sennin had a somewhat large telescope in his hand and was peeping through a small crack in the wooden wall surrounding the bathhouse while crouching on the ground with a slight nosebleed. Also every now and then he would scribble something down on his notepad and giggle perversely. Growing slightly annoyed of the lecherous sannin's hobby the blonde's "prankster" side took over and thought of a prank he could pull on Jiraiya. With a devious grin on his whiskered face the blonde cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, which was PRETTY damn loud as everyone in Konoha could consent to, "EEK PERVERT!" and walked away from the scene as fast as his short legs could take him, as he didn't want to risk running in his current state.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya giggled perversely to himself as he watched the gorgeous babes in the bathhouse with a slight nosebleed. This was town was the jackpot! The girls had VERY good "material". So caught up in his "research" he never noticed a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki's scream until it was too late… "EEK PERVERT!" was heard and the Gama sennin froze in fear. He turned his head and saw a flash of blonde hair before he was roughly grabbed by his collar from behind and thrown of the ground leaving him defenseless from the righteous female fists of fury that were relentlessly raining down on him like rain falls during a raging storm… "NARUTO!" the sannin managed to scream through his moans of absolutely agonizing pain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Hearing the Gama sennin's scream one Uzumaki Naruto smiled to himself in victory and vigorously licked a light blue cylindrical popsicle stick in his hand that he had bought from a nearby stand innocently, once again drawing the stares and blushes of many of the female's walking by. Shivering slightly at the female attention the blonde continued to devour his treat happily…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya frowned as he limped back to his room pitifully his thoughts full of petty revenge. He was going to get his student back for sure. No one messed with the legendary sannin Jiraiya and got away with it! Limping up to his student who was standing outside his room door, apparently waiting for him he growled in a slightly angry tone "Dispel your clones and sleep." and limped inside his room while slamming the door behind him violently. The blonde reaction to this was to smirk and raise his hand in the Victory sign to seemingly no one and head inside his small room.<p>

Once he finished with his regular routine for the night, he climbed onto his plain twin size bed and dispelled his clones while still smirking as he thought about the prank he had played on the legendary Gama sennin. Baa-chan would be so proud of him…- His train of thought interrupted by the sudden rush of information that barraged his mind. Not able to take the rush of information, the blonde's mind shut down and he slipped into the realm of blissful unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>One Uzumaki Naruto groaned as bright yellow rays of beautiful sunlight pierced through the small and dirty window inside his small room and forced him awake. <em>"Fucking sunlight!" <em>he thought to himself as he tried raised his hand in a pitiful attempt to block the offending light but to no avail. It seemed his body still wasn't used to the resistance of the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) and the only reward for his desperate efforts was a slight twitch of his hand. "Ughhh, what the hell happened?" The blonde asked himself as he layed on his bed pitifully, to lazy to get up while struggling to grab his aching head. Was it in his destiny that every morning he woke up he would have an earth splitting migraine?

Naruto opened his oceanic blue eyes as he forced his pounding head to recall the events that put him in this state. As he remembered what had happened he thought of faceplanting but instead opted to sweatdrop as a faceplant would be to "troublesome" as a certain Nara would say. The reason he had this splitting headache was because of his own stupidity. It seemed that dispelling at least one hundred clones at one time would cause too much stress on his mind and would cause unconsciousness and a horrifying migraine. _"Note to self: NEVER dispel more than five clones at a time."_ The blonde thought to himself as he rose out of his bed tiredly and started his usual morning routine. _"Could this day get any worse dattebayo?"_ Naruto asked himself as he struggled to pick up his tooth brush and brush his teeth. Little did he know that his question would soon be answered…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he slowly walked out of the small restroom in his tiny room and wore his regular clothes and cloak. He frowned to himself when he noticed that his "Gama-chan" was nowhere to be found in his numerous pockets. Knowing that he always put his "Gama-chan" in one of his many pockets the whiskered jinchuurki panicked and looked around the small room desperately but to no avail. His "Gama-chan" was nowhere to be seen! Starting to have a full-on panic attack the Yondaime's legacy once again looked around the room desperately until he spotted a dark green color that shouldn't be there…<p>

Naruto sighed in relief as he spotted his "Gama-chan" sitting on top of the small cabinet in his room. When Naruto picked his "Gama-chan" from on top of the cabinet his expression took a 180 degree turn and Naruto screamed "NO!" with a horrified expression dominating his tanned face.

It seemed that his chibi frog wallet "Gama-chan", as Naruto fondly called it was instead of bulging with ryō as it was the previous day, was now pitifully empty of such funds.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya smirked in victory as he heard his student's angry yell from across the small town. He had showed him not to mess with the legendary sannin Jiraiya! The Gama sennin was currently enjoying his favorite hobby, peeping inside the woman's section of a bathhouse or "research" as the lecherous sannin liked to call it. He giggled as he watched a particularly "gifted" female walk inside the bathhouse while feeling the weight of a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki's money in his pocket. Yep, life was good!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>After the Gama sennin had quenched his thirst for "research" he had went to the nearest brothel and had wasted all of Naruto's hard earned money in mere hours. Needless to say the blonde was absolutely furious at the sannin and knocked him unconscious with the liberal use of the <strong>Oiroke no Jutsu <strong>(Sexy Jutsu) and the Kyuubi's chakra. Once the blonde had knocked the sannin unconscious the whiskered jinchuurki had "replaced" the ryō the Gama sennin had stolen with a stash of ryō he had found in Jiraiya's tiny room. Once both Naruto and Jiraiya calmed down they decided it was time to leave the small town as they had been here longer than they should have been. So, we now see Naruto and Jiraiya traveling on a small path leading to another small unnameable town…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna teach me something soon Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto in a bored tone as he was walking down the dirt path with his hands holding the back of his head. He and Jiraiya were walking on a small dirt path towards another small nameless town.<p>

Jiraiya's eyes twitched at the name Naruto had given him. "Damn it gaki! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!" he shouted empathetically at the blonde while turning his head towards him. However he sweat dropped when he noticed his newest apprentice wasn't even paying attention.

It seemed young Naruto was fantasizing about the awesome new jutsu he hoped the Gama sennin would teach him soon with stars in his eyes. Lost in his fantasies he never noticed the sannin's fist crashing down on his head until it was to late.

"Gaki, come on let's stop here for a second I have something I want to show you." The Gama sennin said to his student after he bonked him on the head roughly to get him to pay attention. Normally the tanned blonde would have yelled at the sannin for bonking his head like that but, he had said he wanted to show him something and he always was a sucker for new jutsu.

"Alright." Naruto said somewhat begrudgingly as he followed the sannin into the forest until they reached a moderate sized grassy clearing hidden inside the gigantic forest. How the perverted sennin knew this was here, the Yondaime's legacy would never know.

"Now listen up, because I am only going to say this once!" Jiraiya warned his student with a stern expression on his face.

Naruto snapped to attention like a shinobi waiting to receive his orders, "Hai!"

"Now the first thing I'm going to teach you about is the elements," Jiraiya began in a lecturing tone. "I have already told you some of this but I want say it again to refresh your mind on the topic. Nature transformation (性質変化, Seishitsu Henka) is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation. Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation."

"There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the Five Elements Nature Transformations (五大性質変化, Godai Seishitsu Henka). These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another."

"These elements allow for elemental ninjutsu to be performed:

Fire (火, Hi) natured chakra allows for Fire Release (火遁, Katon), which is strong against Wind but weak against Water.

Wind (風, Kaze) natured chakra allows for Wind Release (風遁, Fūton), which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.

Lightning (雷, Kaminari) natured chakra allows for Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton), which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind.

Earth (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra allows for Earth Release (土遁, Doton), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning.

Water (水, Mizu) natured chakra allows for Water Release (水遁, Suiton), which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth."

"Basically, this means that if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level, for example a technique that employs Water Release only cannot extinguish a wind-enhanced fire technique or the highest level Fire Release technique: Amaterasu. Now did you get all of that?" Jiraiya looked over at his apprentice who was giving him a look that showed he somewhat understood what he was saying. While it wasn't what the sannin had hoped for, it was a step towards the right direction.

"Sort of." Naruto replied still slightly confused about the subject.

Jiraiya nodded his head and decided to give him a slightly dumbed down version so he could fully understand. Although it really didn't matter since he was going to force the blonde to read scrolls about it anyway. "Look, there are five elements, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each element has a strength and weakness against another element. Fire is strong against Wind, but weak against Water; Wind is strong against Lightning, but weak against Fire; Lightning is strong against Earth, but weak against Wind, Earth is strong against Water, but weak against Lightning; and Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Earth. Did you get all that?"

"I... think so," Naruto said, with a look that showed the sannin that he still only understood it slightly albeit more than before.

Jiraiya just nodded his head and decided he would tell the blonde he would have to read scrolls about it after he found out what his elemental affinity was. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a small slip of paper, handing it over to Naruto who looked at it with a quizzical expression. "That is chakra paper," the Gama Sennin said. "By channeling your chakra into the paper we'll be able to determine what your elemental affinity is. In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Fire nature."

"The chakra paper reactions are as follows:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the paper will split in two.

Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.

Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water: the paper will become wet/damp."

"This affinity makes it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question, although even with an affinity this process will usually take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity to, though. By the time they reach the rank of jōnin, most shinobi have mastered two natures."

This proved to be simple enough for the blonde to understand as he nodded his head and took the small sheet of paper from Jiraiya and concentrated on channeling his bright blue chakra. The next event that occurred would remain in Jiraiya's memory for the rest of his life. He had expected the paper to split in two signifying a Wind element but, he got the complete opposite. Now, when a person has a Lightning element the paper wrinkles like Jiraiya said. For Naruto, he got something a tiny bit different. That is, if you can call the paper imploding on itself a tiny bit different. When the blonde had channeled chakra to the paper it imploded onto itself and released an enormous amount of voltage into the only place it could. That's right, the voltage released into the air thus causing a massive, electrifying explosion.

"BOOM!" An explosion rocked the earth violently and caused many people to stare at the clearing Jiraiya and Naruto were currently at. That is, if you can call it a clearing anymore. The "clearing", had been utterly decimated into a mere crater by the massive bright blue colored explosion that was literally cackling with a enormous amount of electricity. While not big enough to see from Konoha, it was still pretty fucking big.

When the perverted sennin saw Naruto channeling chakra into the paper his gut told him something horrible would happen to him and Naruto if he didn't get out of here NOW. To this day, his gut has NEVER lied to him. Following his gut's advice, he had quickly picked up Naruto and got the hell out of there as fast as he could. Good thing he did because if he hadn't, Naruto and Jiraiya would have been reduced to mere ashes by the gigantic bright blue explosion that was literally cackling with electricity. After about a good five seconds of running at speeds that would make Maito Gai grow green in envy, Jiraiya put Naruto down and just stared incredulously at the whiskered jinchuuriki and looking back behind them at the crater. He truly was the number one most surprising ninja of Konoha. Only a few words could describe the event that had just occurred. The event that had just occurred could be considered a elemental phenomenon by many standards. To think that just channeling chakra into a little piece of paper would have that effect...

"Ano (Um) Ero-sennin, was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well no that was definitely not supposed to happen but, I think that it might actually be a good thing Naruto." Jiraiya replied answering his question with a hint of disbelief still clear in his voice.

"How Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked curiously while tilting his head.

"Considering the high amount of voltage in that explosion I think that it's safe to say that you have a Raiton (Lightning Style) affinity Naruto, and a strong one at that. It might just be the strongest Raiton (Lightning Style) affinity anyone has ever had. That was certainly the first time I have ever seen something like that occur when someone applied chakra to a slip of special chakra paper." Jiraiya answered a small amount of pride leaking into his voice while ignoring the name the blonde had taken a liking to calling him.

"So does this mean that you will teach me some Raiton (Lightning Style) jutsu dattebayo?" Naruto asked in an excited manner while bouncing on the balls of his feet. You would have thought that after what had just happened the Yondaime's legacy's attitude would be different but, as always Naruto was a special case.

Jiraiya smiled at his student's enthusiasm and nodded his head in acceptance.

"YOSH!" Naruto yelled in happiness while jumping up into the air and pumping his fist into the air…

"But don't get to excited Naruto. Before I teach you anything new I want to read some scrolls about elemental affinity's." Jiraiya said with a smirk, his comment destroying the blonde's excitement faster than Rock Lee could throw a punch without his weights on.

"Ughh, but I HATE to read!" The blonde whined to the sannin with a pale face as he desperately tried to change the sannin's mind about forcing him to read.

"Naruto, you do realize that you can just force your clones to read the scrolls while you do something else right?" The Gama sennin told his student with a sweatdrop.

Naruto said nothing and just stared at the sannin with a blank look on his face. He stayed in that position for at least thirty seconds before an evil grin slowly formed on the blonde's face that would make any sane man piss their pants. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"The blonde yelled while forming the single handseal for the forbidden jutsu. Twenty clones than poofed into existence with pale faces and frowns on their faces so wide you would think it would rip it in half. "NO!" The disobedient clones yelled as loud as they could when they saw the pile of scrolls in the Gama sennin's hands that he had taken out from a sealing scroll. Just as Jiraiya was about to respond he was silenced by his student's response "Listen up everyone! I'm the master and you are my slaves! I created you all! You have to follow my orders!" Naruto yelled at his clones in a loud and commanding tone while flaring his massive amount of chakra which surprisingly forced the clones to follow his commands. This surprised the blonde and made him sweatdrop. If he had known this fact sooner he could have avoided A LOT of arguments with his clones.

Seeing Naruto's conversation with the clones Jiraiya sweatdropped and wondered just why Naruto's clones seemingly had a mind of their own. As all shinobi who use the jutsu know, the clones are forced to follow the creator's orders. So why were Naruto's clones so disobedient? Was it because they inherited a fragment of the original's rebellious personality? Or was it because of the influence of the Kyuubi? Forcing such thoughts out of his mind Jiraiya un-sealed some food he had stored for situations like this and shared it with Naruto.

So for the next few hours Naruto and Jiraiya rested in the moderate sized clearing and ate some food the Gama sennin had un-sealed. This once again got the blonde interested in the art of **Fūinjutsu** (Sealing jutsu). Badgering his sensei with questions about the art the sannin decided it was getting late and he was getting tired of Naruto constant barrage of questions so he decided to end the little training session and get back on the road again.

Remembering his past experience with dispelling clones, Naruto had the shadow clones dispel in groups of five every minute. After the clones dispelled, Naruto and Jiraiya picked up their scrolls and re-sealed them in the sealing scroll that the sannin stored all his scrolls in. Once they finished the tedious task the blonde and the perverted sennin once again traveled on the dirt path leading to a nameless town…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been five months since the bizarre test of elemental affinity and Naruto's training had been progressing well. Naruto had been forcing his clones to read many scrolls on topics such as Taijutsu, Chakra control, and Deception and strategy. He also read many non-shinobi related scrolls such as scrolls about politics. Of course he never stopped reading, as every day he would make clones to read. This greatly boosted the blonde's pitiful intelligence and changed him from the idiotic prankster to a smart and capable shinobi. While he still acted in an idiotic manner from time to time, his personality had changed greatly. He now thought before rushing into fights and he no longer yelled "dattebayo" in every sentence. When he was around his sensei he still joked from time to time and had a happy expression on his face, but when he was around people he didn't know he adopted a calm attitude and expression. He no longer pulled any pranks and he surprisingly had a growth spurt. He grew a few inches and started to eat healthier foods even though he still viewed ramen as "Food of the Gods".<p>

His Taijutsu had also progressed greatly and he actually adopted a Taijutsu style instead of the usual brawling he used to do in his fights. While it was the Academy teachers' fault for not teaching the blonde the standard academy Taijutsu style correctly, the blonde still desperately needed a style to use. The Gama sennin had solved this problem by teaching the jinchuuriki a Taijutsu style many people would kill for. The Taijutsu style the perverted sannin had chosen to teach Naruto was the coveted **Hachidori no hikō **(Hummingbird Flight). It was a style based on speed and strong, quick, precise hits. The only known master of this Taijutsu style was the Yondaime Hokage as he himself created it. Once used in conjunction with the Hirashin the style was probably one of the most if not the deadliest Taijutsu style know to man. The style relied heavily on the speed of the user and the accuracy of their hits for, the speed required for the user to travel caused tunnel vision and ultimately bad vision. The way to solve this problem was either to have a dojustu such as the Sharingan, or train the naked eye to get accustomed to traveling at such speeds. As Naruto did not have such dojutsu, he was forced to choose the second, less desirable option. To get the naked eye accustomed to such speed, the user of the style would have to constantly travel at high speeds, enough so that they will be able to see properly when using the style.

To accomplish this, the blonde would have to first have to be able to travel at such high speeds, then he would spar with the Gama sennin at high speeds for at least two hours EVERY DAY for two years. Also once the blonde's eyes were used to traveling at such high speeds he would learn the katas for the style and the moves etc. This did wonders to Naruto's already unfathomable stamina causing Jiraiya to believe that the world would end the day Naruto Uzumaki ran out if energy. Combined with the** Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) this also greatly improved the blonde's physical condition. It gave him a "drool worthy" body as many women would say and formed his body into that of an athletic runner with lean, smooth muscles, more suited for speed than strength.

While the Yondaime's legacy preferred speed over strength, that did NOT mean the blonde's was not physically strong. Although the blonde's strength was nowhere near Tsunade's monstrous strength it was still pretty impressive as he was capable of creating small craters with each punch. But the most impressive part of his body was undoubtedly his legs. With every step he took the muscles in his legs rippled in a fashion that would make give any woman a slight blush. Naruto knew this fact through experience as any time he would wear shorts as he didn't always wear his shinobi outfit, any women in the nearby vicinity would seemingly glue their eyes on his legs. Pretty odd, as this usually would be the opposite in many cases.

Aside from the improvement of his physical body his training also improved the blonde in other ways. As promised the sannin had taught the blonde **Raiton** (Lightning Style) ninjutsu. He also taught the whiskered jinchuuriki many other ninjutsu to add to his pitifully small arsenal. Of course he made sure the blonde mastered the ninjutsu he gave him before he taught him another one. Thus, the blonde could now claim he possessed a large ninjutsu arsenal filled with many powerful jutsu. Many of the jutsu the blonde knew were **Raiton** (Lightning Style) jutsu as he possessed a freakishly powerful affinity for the element. He also knew a decent amount of jutsu for the other elements.

Also, before the perverted sannin taught the blonde any ninjutsu he decided to improve the blonde's chakra control first. To do this, he had the blonde make hundreds of clones who would practice the various chakra control exercises such as tree-walking and water-walking. He also had the blonde's clones practice a new chakra control exercise he had come up with to control the blonde's monstrous reserves. The sannin called it waterfall walking. As the name suggested, the exercise involved Naruto's clones walking up a waterfall while using chakra to stick to the surface of the water. At first the blonde's clones didn't think the exercise would be that hard as it seemed similar to water-walking but, they realized the hard way that the new exercise that the Gama sennin had cooked up was FAR from easy. It was on a whole other level than water-walking.

The reason it was so hard was because the exercise actually forced the blonde to be able to stick to the rampaging and utterly unstable surface of a gigantic waterfall using his unstable chakra alone for crying out loud! Also Naruto had to know EXACTLY how much chakra to pour into the soles of his feet. When I say exactly I mean exactly. If Naruto had a minuscule change in the amount of chakra he poured into his feet he would either be violently blasted of the rampaging waterfall or his bright blue chakra would fail him and the current of the waterfall would sweep him away. Also once the blonde poured the exact amount of chakra necessary for sticking to the waterfall, he had to constantly change the output of his chakra to match the strength of the current. If the current even had a minuscule change in strength than the blonde wouldn't be able to stay on the surface.

And all this was just for STANDING on the waterfall. Naruto couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to walk up the waterfall if just standing was so hard! The exercise was so difficult that many people would consider it impossible. So amazingly arduous was this chakra control exercise that even the legendary Gama sennin himself could not accomplish the mastery of the exercise as all he could do was stand on it for a minute or so before his chakra failed him, or he was blasted of the raging waterfall. In fact the perverted sannin even said that the current Hokage, Senju Tsunade famous across the five great nations for her ungodly chakra control and strength would not be able to master this strenuous chakra control exercise although, she would come the closest amongst the many who may try to completing it. The sannin who was lecherous to very being also said that if the last heir of the Namikaze clan ever completed this onerous training exercise, his chakra control would be on par with the legendary female sannin Senju Tsunade. Realizing just how taxing this exercise would be for the young legacy of the Yondaime, the perverted sannin wisely advised Naruto to just give up, as he labeled mastering this exercise to be impossible. But, as we all know Uzumaki Naruto NEVER gave up, even if his very life depended on it. He would be damned if he couldn't master this exercise! Setting his unfathomable and transcendent determination on the rigorous task before him, the boy's whose Will of Fire shone very brightly trained day and night to master the toilsome chakra control exercise known as waterfall walking. The heir of the Namikaze clan was determined to completely master the grueling exercise before he went back to Konoha dattebayo!

Initially, Naruto had just created a numerous amount of shadow clones to iterate the exercise while he as the original, did other training activities, but the task proved so hard that the blonde was forced to practice it himself while forming clones to do the exercise with him and creating other clones to do other training activities. After about a month of seeing the blonde struggle to stand on the waterfall, Jiraiya decided to teach the blonde ninjutsu as it would take the blonde more time than they currently had to master the exercise that is if he ever even mastered it. Currently, Naruto could stand on the waterfall for about a decent thirty seconds before the current's change of strength was to erratic and Naruto's chakra couldn't handle it, thus leaving him to be rampaged by the force of nature. Although the jinchuuriki hadn't mastered the exercise yet, it still did wonders to his chakra control, enough that the Gama sennin decided it was high enough to start training him in ninjutsu.

Aside from chakra control exercises and ninjutsu the blonde had also progressed greatly in other areas. The blonde was now considered a master of the art called mediation. The reason being that the blonde meditated every day and for at least one hour under the waterfall that he would practice "waterfall walking" on. This also boosted Naruto's chakra control along with the chakra control exercises, as the better you understand your chakra the better you can control it.

Aside from meditating the blonde also progressed slightly in one more area. The Yondaime's legacy was now able to run and walk normally with the first level of the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) activated. In fact he had progressed so well with the first level that Jiraiya had said he was going to upgrade Naruto to the second level of the **Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) soon. This of course excited the blonde as it meant he was getting closer to his goal of becoming Hokage. Also, Naruto trained without the first level of the** Teikō Shīru **(Resistance Seal) activated to get used to the added speed it gave him. The boy was truly an amazing shinobi to have progressed this far in this short amount of time…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Under a gigantic and beautiful waterfall two figures were seemingly sitting under the waterfall. The two were literally dripping wet and had calm expressions on their faces as they meditated in a cross-legged position with no movement of their bodies whatsoever. The only piece of clothing the two wore was just a single pair of boxers to hide their modesty. After about a few minutes of meditation the older looking figure with long and spiky white hair tied into a pony tail in the back and two jaw-length bangs that framed the sides of his face cracked his eyes open suddenly and spoke in a deep voice "That's enough now Naruto, we are heading into a new town soon."<p>

"Hai Jiraiya-sensei." The younger figure with somewhat long spiky blonde hair going down to the bottom of his neck with two jaw length bangs framing the sides of his face and six whisker-like markings on his cheeks diagonally with three of the markings on each sides, now identified as Naruto spoke in a deep and attractive voice as he snapped his eyes open to reveal shining bright oceanic blue eyes literally brimming with determination and life. The duo than proceeded to wear their clothes that were lying on the ground on the shore of the lake surrounding the waterfall.

"Let's go." The older looking figure now identified as Jiraiya said to Naruto. Naruto's response to this was to nod his head and vanish in a blur of speed an action soon followed by his sensei…

* * *

><p><strong>AN-And…that's a wrap! Thank you all for taking the time in your surely busy lives to read my story! Like always I tried my best to keep the content original and good. For anyone who want's to know why Naruto didn't call Jiraiya Ero-sennin in the last part, it was because he has matured and he will now call him sensei when he is training. Outside of training he will still call him Ero-sennin. Also I want to say that if anyone didn't notice, I said that Naruto has two jaw length bangs framing his face. That means Naruto has the Yondaime's hair, just a little less spikier. Oh and for anyone who's going to complain that Naruto is going to get amazing chakra control first of all I never said that he had or will master the exercise. Second of all I did say that Naruto will be god-like in this story. Plus, his control is necessary for the original technique (I created it) that Naruto will have. For anyone who wants to know what that it, I will just say that it will be Naruto's most powerful technique and will define the moniker I'm going to give Naruto. Sorry about how short this chapter is, I just felt like this was the best way to end this chapter. Also, please review and tell me what you think of my story, andor how I can improve it. Well, that's about all I wanted to say, thanks for reading my story everyone and Cries of the jinchuuriki out!**


	4. Mastery of the Illusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any crossover elements in my story. **

Alright thanks for everyone that has reviewed my story this far. If it weren't for you all my story would probably suck and I would have just gave up on writing it. Special thanks to Pokemaster12 for helping me out so much with this story. If it wasn't for you my story would suck. Once again I am sorry that my third chapter was so short. I promise that this chapter will go at least over 10,000 words. Well, since you are reading this once it had been published that means it already is over 100,000 words, huh?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS:** I want to say one more thing. Jasper reviewed my story and said a few things. The two main things he said was that my use of "dattebayo" was annoying and that I should put the translations of the jutsu afterwords at the end of the chapter. I would have just sent a PM to reply to this but, I felt that many other people felt the same way. Also, I know he probably won't be reading this but I want to say this any way's. If you want to know what I'm talking about, look at Jasper's review or Basher's review.

First of all, the reason I used 'dattebayo" in my story was for one reason and one reason only. This story started when Naruto went of training with Jiraiya. It DIRECTLY follows the cannon-plotline. And, in the anime and manga he says that one super irritating one word repeatedly. If I just made Naruto stop saying it that would show that Naruto has matured GREATLY in a timespan of what two seconds? That word is a sign of Naruto's great immaturity. If I just made Naruto stop saying this that would mean Naruto had FINALLY matured in a few seconds. That would be VERY stupid because even though this is an anime, people just don't mature that fast unless something forces them to mature. Even if something forced Naruto to mature he would stubbornly resist. Example: Sasuke stabs Naruto in the chest with a chidori. He still tries to save him. Jiraiya tells him to stop being a fool and to stop chasing after Sasuke. He stubbornly refuses. Also, I want you all to think about something for a second. Naruto has a mentality of a FIVE year old. He cannot mature that fast! I know that "dattebayo" is frustrating and I hate the word as well, but I felt like I had to put it in my story. Also, if you had read the last part of the third chapter of my story Jasper and Basher, you would realize that Naruto HAS matured. I specifically said that he DOESN'T say "dattebayo" in every sentence anymore. I understand if you don't want to read my story anymore Jasper. I just wanted to let you know why I put that in there. By the way Naruto is NOT going to say dattebayo even once more. He has matured and he realizes how stupid he was back then. So starting from chapter 4 Naruto is semi-smart, semi-strong, had some badass clothes, and doesn't take shit from ANYONE. (Similar to a certain violet eyed man I am introducing in this chapter.) Oh yeah and Basher, Naruto will have a mother/son relationship with Tsunade.

Second of all, the reason I put the jutsu translations in there was because I saw other esteemed writers doing the same. I felt that if they do it and people like their stories, It's a good thing to do and I should do it for my story as well. But if many of you don't like it, I will put the translation in the end of the chapter. Thank you for alerting me to these errors in my story Jasper, thanks to you I can improve my story. Hopefully you will read this and start reading my story once again but, its your choice.

Also for anyone who wants to know how Naruto's outfit looks like I'm sorry as I suck at drawing and there is no picture on the internet that exactly shows how Naruto's outfit looks like. So if anyone is a good drawer or knows a good drawer than please contact me via PM. However, there is a picture that shows a grown-up Naruto with the Yondaime's hair and an orange trench cloak. While it's not exactly how the Naruto in my story looks, it is similar. The link is on my profile. Well, that's about it. Here is the long awaited (at least for me) fourth chapter of Dawn of the Lightning God… Mastery of the Illusions!

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto - Human thinking speech/Flashback_

**Naruto - Demon, Summon, angry jinchuuriki speech **

Naruto – Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto - Demon, Summoning thinking speech **_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ten more laps!"<p>

One Uzumaki Naruto sighed in acknowledgment as sweat ran down his whiskered face. His lecherous sensei and he were in a beautiful clearing full of lively dark green grass and a turbulent light blue waterfall surrounded by a ginormous fresh water lake. They were currently working on fine-tuning Naruto's physical fitness. To do this the legendary sannin had designed an exceptional routine that, to many people would make a D-rank mission seem like it would take at least a herculean-level of effort to accomplish. This routine initially consisted of ten sets of one hundred pushups and ten sets of one hundred punches and kicks to a nearby training dummy. However, once the Gama sennin discerned that accomplishing the completion of these exercise's was stupendously easy for the young Yondaime's legacy he decided to augment the routine by including one hundred laps around the edge of the ridiculously large lake while walking on the water and ten sets of one hundred jumping jacks and sit-ups. Now for anyone who had acquainted themselves with the last heir of the Namikaze clan, they knew from experience that such a task would be effortlessly achieved by the chakra and stamina powerhouse. However the legendary Gama sennin knew better. With the second level of the Teikō shīru activated, the already strenuous difficulty of this exercise to many had increased ten-fold. Even someone such as Naruto would have at least some difficulty to achieve the completion of this absurdly arduous activity.

Lost in his thoughts, the blonde suddenly realized that the lecherous sannin was signaling for him to derail from the activity as he wanted to talk to him about a seemingly important matter. Loyally the whisker-marked jinchuuriki followed his sensei's orders and placidly walked over towards his forever perverted sensei.

"Naruto, I want to begin training you in the first step of mastering the Raiton element." The Gama sennin declared in an uncharacteristic serious tone and expression.

"Hai sensei." Naruto replied in a slight respectful tone, which he recurrently adopted when the Gama sennin actually taught him something.

"Alright, now listen up. The first step towards mastering Raiton manipulation is creating an electrical current jump between two kunai."

"That's it?" The last heir of the Namikaze clan questioned his absurdly powerful sensei in a slightly astonished tone. The legendary sannin had been lecturing the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki about the onerous difficulty that attaining the mastery of elemental manipulation would bring for days. Naturally, the whiskered blonde believed his sensei as even a baka would accept advice from a ninja as prodigious as the legendary Gama sennin himself, at least when it came to matters involving the strenuous ninja arts. For this reason the Yondaime's legacy was surprised. To the blonde who had never even endeavored upon elemental manipulation a task such as this seemed stupendously easy. Of course as every battle-hardened shinobi knows, nothing is ever as it seems.

"It's not that easy Naruto, you have to convert your chakra to pure electricity and effectively channel it through the two kunai. This task alone would take a normal shinobi at least five years if not much longer. Fortunately these conditions do not apply to you as you have the kage bunshin." The sannin lectured his mistaken student in an admonishing tone.

"He,he,he gomen, sensei!" Naruto apologized in an earnest tone while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright Naruto; just make one hundred shadow clones. Also, remember one thing. When converting your chakra to your element, in your case lightning, you must envision the element in question with precise clarity. Finally, the best way to generate lightning is by increasing the high frequency vibrations of your chakra." Jiraiya explained in slight lecturing tone.

"Hai! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed while forming the single hand-seal for his trade-mark jutsu. As expected, exactly one hundred clones phased into existence accompanied by their usual poof's of white smoke. Thus, the clearing and lake were en-wreathed in intangible white smoke before the ethereal wind blew away the thick and concealing smoke. Nodding his head in satisfaction the perverted sennin watched as Naruto and his numerous clones began the rigorous training without a second to be wasted.

His bright blue eyes swelling with enigmatic determination the blonde took out two kunai from his kunai pouch and reminisced on what Jiraiya had told him. Envisioning a bolt of lightning striking down violently on the defenseless earth in his dense mind, the Yondaime's legacy focused his erratic bright blue chakra on the two kunai before him while increasing the frequency vibrations. Ultimately, the end result was a small a small tiny spark of electricity that was hardly even noticeable.

Noticing his godson's failure the sannin sweat-dropped and said in a tone thick in beguilement "And you thought it would be easy."

"Hmph. I will master this in no time!" Naruto yelled back at the lecherous sennin in a tone full of determination, his previous personality shining through. To this comment the Gama sennin said nothing and sat next to a nearby tree, concealing himself in the cool shade while watching his student and his tangible clones utterly fail as if it were some form of entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been many hours and the effulgent sun was still illuminating the admirable clearing from high in the divine blue sky creating a gorgeous sight as the rays of pure sunlight bathed on the two men in the clearing. One of the men looked to be archaic and was leaning against a tall tree full of lively dark green leaves, apparently snoozing noticeable by his closed eyes and slight snoring. Of course none of these petty matters held any value whatsoever to the boy who held back the transcendent being known as the <em>Kyūbi no Yōko<em>. For all that currently mattered in this cursed world we call Earth was consummating this damnable exercise! Naruto and his clones were still working on accomplishing the mastery of the first step towards Raiton elemental manipulation. They had been trying relentlessly to complete the exercise, but to no avail.

The only thing they were able to accomplish was the ability to generate a small amount of lightning by increasing the frequency vibrations of their deep blue chakra in the slightest amount. While not as small as the small spark as when he had first began the rigorous exercise, it was still quite small. The best he was able to achieve after _hours _of hard work from him and his clones was a small current of lighting that he was not even able to control properly. When the energetic boy had generated the miniscule current of lightning he had been beyond overjoyed and had celebrated by pumping a fist into the air in excitement. Of course, that joyous feeling vanished leaving no trace when the current convulsed and blew up in his bewildered and whiskered face. While the explosion was nothing compared to the previous explosion that had occurred when the last heir of the Namikaze clan channeled his deep azure colored chakra into the special chakra paper, it was still large enough to awake a certain slumbering perverted sannin and leave a considerable mark on our favorite blonde haired enigma.

"BOOM!" The small current of electricity exploded violently catching the Yondaime's legacy in surprise and leaving his usual sun-kissed blonde hair an ashy gray color and sticking up into the air somewhat similar to a certain perverted Cyclops.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm, why do I suddenly feel like a student of mine is taking after me in a ridiculous fashion?" <em>A Hatake Kakashi asked himself as he lay on a brown, medium-sized couch in his small apartment while reading his favorite book. Shrugging his shoulders, the legendary copy ninja pushed the erratic thought of his lecherous mind and focused on the smut before him. "_He,he,he, Jiraita is still giving Tsunake the time of her life…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Still astonished by the event that had happened before his very eyes, Naruto stood in the clearing with a dumb look on his face, flabbergasted to no end while his muscles froze in place by pure shock. By this time all of his corporeal clones had stopped what they were doing and staring at their creator with no expression on their face. As if timed by some sacrosanct being, the Gama sennin had opened his startled eyes and stared at the not-so-blonde boy before him in shock. The situation set up perfectly, time seemed to un-pause itself and Naruto's tangible clones and the sannin suddenly roared in rambunctious laughter while clutching their stomachs and desperately trying to breath.<p>

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They chortled with no sign of abandon as the original Naruto seemingly awoke from his mind-numbing shock and glared at his clones and sensei.

"It is NOT funny!" The orange and black-clad genin yelled in pure frustration while grabbing his ashy hair roughly in a form of anger-release.

"Y-es it is!" The last heir of the Namikaze clan's shadow clones and his forever lecherous sensei managed to exclaim in chorus through their fits of deafening guffawing.

"Grrr, I _HATE_ this stupid exercise!" Naruto yelled in purely furious tone and expression while releasing his hair and clenching his fists so tightly his fists paled into white.

Knowing it was hazardous to his health if Naruto's anger level got _to _high thanks to a certain powerful and colossal kitsune, the legendarily powerful sannin stopped his boisterous laughter and slowly brought himself to a few chuckles while yelling "Naruto dispel your clones!" as the whiskered jinchuurki's clones were _still _howling in laughter like madmen. Hearing the sannin, albeit barely, Naruto slowly calmed himself down to a reasonable level and dispelled his clones in groups of five. Once the tedious and fatiguing task was finished the blonde smiled hazily and slipped into the realm of blissful unconsciousness as the memory intake proved to be too great for the young blonde's mind. Just as he was about to fall roughly on the rock-hard ground beneath him, he was saved by the arrival of his sensei who held him up with a proud smile on his face.

"_You've done well…Naruto." _ Jiraiya thought to himself in a tone literally brimming with pride for his brilliant student. With all his corporal clones gone the sannin vanished in a white poof of smoke that en-wreathed their form before it was blown away by the howling wind leaving no trace that the sannin and his student were here except a slight scorch mark on the ground…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting next to a rather large tree on the outside perimeter of the gorgeous clearing, one Uzumaki Naruto slowly opened his deep blue eyes, which were now somewhat dull and not as bright as they were usually were, and thought to himself "<em>What the hell? What happened?" <em>

"You passed out from the stress that the memory intake from the shadow clones gave you." Jiraiya said as he appeared suddenly in front of the blonde with no expression on his face.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Naruto asked "How long have I been out?"

The famous Gama sennin said nothing and simply pointed up towards the sky. Looking at the sannin inquiringly and looked upwards towards the bright sky. His eyes widening in surprise the blonde noted the breathtaking scene before him. The gigantic ball of abstruse hot gas known as the sun had settled in the otherworldly sky causing a pulchritudinous sight full of radiant dark reds and oranges.

"It's…beautiful" Naruto claimed in a tone full of awe.

"It is, isn't?" The man who was lecherous in every fiber of his perverted body replied in a breath taken tone similar to the jinchuurki's. Settling to just watch the absolutely incomparable sight, the black and orange-clad genin and sannin sat side-by-side for what seemed like _seconds_ to them but really almost on whole hour in the real world. However as all good things must come to a end, the moment was ruined by a unexpected appearance of Naruto's belly.

"Grhhg." Naruto's belly whined desperately seeking the nutrition it so desperately needed.

Blushing at his stomach's un-timely intervention, the blonde said in a slight embarrassed tone "Ano, Ero-sennin can we eat now?"

Smirking at his student the Gama sennin replied in a slightly boisterous tone "Sure, I'm quite hungry as well!" Getting up from their respective resting places, the duo advanced to set out to the nearest town and seek some grub for their grumbling stomachs.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Finally finding a nice restaurant that served ramen, as Naruto practically begged the sannin to eat ramen for Jiraiya had forced the blonde on a diet of healthier foods and he had not eaten ramen in months , the two sat down at their table and ordered ten large bowls of miso ramen for Naruto and two large bowl of udon for Jiraiya. Awaiting their delicious orders of steaming food, the two looked around the restaurant they were in. Surprisingly, the store was quite large compared to the other small stands or restaurants they had saw scattered around the nameless small town. While not as large as the restaurants in Konoha, it was quite a restaurant they had found. Amusingly, it seemed that Naruto had noticed this and had a slightly impressed expression while still looking around the admirable store. His beaming blue eyes wandering around the restaurant, he noticed something quite disturbing to the young and dense boy. Many of the younger women in the restaurant seemed to be staring at him oddly and frankly it creeped the young genin out to no end.<p>

Shivering slightly at the female attention he had been getting in astonishing amounts lately, the blonde pushed such thoughts out of his head and stared at the waiter, who was putting down some rather large bowls of ramen on their table. His previous predicament forgotten, the whiskered child waited eagerly with a slight drool slipping out of the corner of his eager mouth for the waiter to achieve the rather tedious task of putting all of the large bowls of ramen on the table. Finished with the somewhat annoying task, the waiter left to receive the legendary Gama sennin's order of udon leaving the poor bowls of ramen to be ravaged by a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki…

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>Their stomachs bulging, and eyes brimming in contentment, Naruto and Jiraiya walked out of the impressive restaurant. After walking for a few minutes, the Gama sennin noticed something quite peculiar. Naruto was walking quietly with a pondering expression on his whiskered face. His eyes widening slightly, realization dawned upon his face and he smirked slightly while looking at Naruto in the corner of his eyes, using his peripheral vision. It seemed Naruto had noticed the looks the women had been giving recently and was wondering why they were doing that. Not wanting to force the boy, Jiraiya said nothing about this quizzical matter and awaited the question he was sure to get.<p>

Once they reached their rooms in the insignificant town, Naruto paused and asked a question he had been mulling over for quite a while.

"Ano, Ero-sennin, why have so many women giving me weird stares lately?" Naruto asked his sensei in a frustrated and confused tone, making it quite evident how Naruto felt about the matter.

Quite happy that his student had finally questioned him about the matter, the perverted sennin replied "Naruto I will answer your question but, first let's sit down. This is going to be a _long _talk."

Nodding his head, satisfied with the sennin's reaction, Naruto followed his sensei on his odd choice of sitting, the roof. Once they were both settled down on the roof, Naruto looked up at the transcendent night sky and awaited his sensei's answer.

"Alright Naruto, to answer your question I am going to have to go into some things you may not like or not want to hear. But I ask of you to hear me out and not to interrupt me." The sannin spoke in a tone that was full of wisdom as he prepared to tell the boy about "the birds and the bees". "As I am sure you know, female's generally like good-looking guys and they go on dates with them etc. Alright, when you were in Konoha before we went on this training trip, did _any _women give you of those weird looks like they do now?" he asked his student and was pleasantly surprised to see he was taking in his every word like a sponge soaks up water. Quickly nodding his head negatively the blonde eagerly awaited for the rest of the sannin's lecture.

"There are two reason's for that. One is that you were too young for such a thing. The second is, well, you were unattractive to many women. That is also why that girl Sakura, does not like you." Noticing the boy was about to interject his lecture the sannin raised a hand up in a pausing lecture. "But, when you changed out of that orange nightmare, women started noticing you more and giving you those looks, no? The reason for that is because that orange monstrosity made you look like an idiot, and when you add in that stupid smile you are always wearing made many women think lowly of you. When you changed into more appropriate clothes, woman noticed you more because those clothes made you look like a smart and capable shinobi. They liked you Naruto. Similar to the way that girl Sakura wants that Uchiha gaki." He said and looked over at his student to see the dawn of realization on his face as he took in those words.

"Now as what to do when those ladies look at you like that, there is a perfect book that can describe that!" Jiraiya declared proudly as he rummaged through his many pockets and pulled out a small orange book that had the kanji for "Come, Come Paradise." written across the front cover.

However, as soon as Naruto saw that book he froze for a few seconds as he remembered how his previous sensei would read that smut all day instead of training him. Realizing that the perverted Gama sennin was holding a book full of smut the blonde swiftly got the hell out of there like a bat out of hell. Or that is what he would have done if Jiraiya hadn't caught on to his intentions and tied him down into a wooden chair.

"Now Naruto I can't have you running away can I?" Jiraiya declared creepily as he finished tightening the ropes around the terrified blondes arms and applied a gag to his mouth so he couldn't "interrupt" his teachings. Naruto response to this outrageous comment was to close his ears and desperately try to block his hearing.

Smirking at his student's pitiful attempts to prevent Jiraiya from "educating" him in the ways of making love, Jiraiya exclaimed to his petrified god-son in a joyful tone as he opened the small book to a nice scene to start from "Now I'm going to read this to you so listen up! Ah here is a good part! Tsunake was slowly undressing sensually in front of the excited Jirtaiya..." [1]

So for the rest of the disturbing night Jiraiya taught Naruto in the ways of making love. After finishing up his lesson Jiraiya finally un-tied Naruto and left to get some sleep. This abhorring event that stripped Naruto of his innocence would also have the inadvertent side effect of making it impossible for Naruto to even look at a girl without blushing and thinking of all the images he had seen in his sensei's books..

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Naruto's faithful talk with the perverted sannin and we currently see Naruto standing on the edge of a colossal lake with a grim and determined look on his face. Surrounding the lake was a moderate sized clearing full of lush green grass and a raging waterfall on the north side of the freshwater lake. Encompassing the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan were literally <em>hundreds <em>of tangible shadow clones, all with the same expression as their enigmatic creator. Nodding his head to his clones, he put his hands on the water and focused his azure colored chakra while increasing the frequency vibrations drastically, an action followed by his numerous clones. The end result was a current of cackling lightning that left his slightly singed hand in a flash and quickly traveled through the molecules of water brimming in the gigantic lake. The speeding lightning soon met the lightning of the blonde's clones and combined together to form a _huge _current of deadly lightning that electrified the ginormous lake.

Sensing the lake's electrocution, one clone out of the many hundred stopped his current of lethal lightning and just as he was about to dive in the malignant waters he was stopped by a familiar voice full of mirth "That's enough now Naruto. We have to get going now."

At this comment the many Naruto's turned their heads to see their teacher, a man who was praised as the strongest of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. Registering the perverted sennin's words, one of the many Naruto's than cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled in a somewhat tired tone "You heard the man! Dispel in groups of five!"

Saluting their creator and his teacher the clones yelled "HAI!" and followed their creator's orders. Sighing to himself the original Naruto stepped out from the horde of blonde's, letting the perverted sennin know who was the original, and walked up to his sensei who said nothing and walked away from the gorgeous clearing, his student following without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ero-sennin where are we going?" Naruto asked his oddly silent sensei as they were walking down a small dirt path in the middle of gigantic forest full of lush trees and grass.<p>

Turning his head to look at the boy he declared in an explanatory tone "I have contacted a certain S-rank ninja who has the ability to train you in your greatest weakness."

"Eh? What's that?" Naruto asked in a curious and perplexed tone while tilting his head slightly completely ignoring the fact that he would have another unfathomably powerful ninja teaching him soon. While he had his suspicions, he still wanted to hear his sensei's answer.

At this comment the Gama sennin smirked and replied in a knowing tone "Genjutsu."

His bright azure eyes widening slightly in acknowledgment, Naruto sighed and said nothing, instead choosing to ponder deeply over the significant fact that confirmed his suspicions. For, the Gama sennin was correct. He held no talent whatsoever in the art of genjutsu, and if he ever came across a shinobi who held mastery over the reality-bending art he would be ruthlessly defeated in a matter of mere _seconds_. This was a crucial problem as an exceedingly powerful shinobi, who was a prodigious master in the legendary art, was after him or more precisely, after what was sealed inside him. One Uchiha Itachi, who was considered a master that exceeded any other in the art of genjutsu had already defeated him in such a manner once, and would be able to do so again effortlessly. Therefore, the Yondaime's legacy brightened up considerably and promised himself silently in a tone that was brimming in utterly unfathomable determination that he would be able to dispel S-rank jutsu by the time he finished training under the seemingly powerful man Jiraiya had spoken of!

While Naruto was mulling over his weaknesses, Jiraiya had been leading Naruto into the deep foliage of the forest and away from the dirt path. Then, with no sign of warning, the lecherous sennin suddenly held his arm in front of the young whiskered blonde in a pausing gesture and murmured to himself so quietly that young Naruto was barely able to hear his impressed voice. "So his skills haven't waned since we last met, huh?"

Noticing the quizzical stare the blue eyed boy was giving him, Jiraiya declared to his student "There is a powerful S-rank genjutsu surrounding the area, casted by the man you will soon call sensei."

Whistling slightly, with his blonde eyebrows raised high, the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan questioned in an impressed tone "Can you dispel it?"

Snorting at what he deemed an incredibly idiotic question, the sannin replied "Who do you think you're talking to gaki? I am Mt. Myoboku-gama's undisputed master sennin, also known as the Gama sennin! Of course I can dispel this!" Jiraiya exclaimed boisterously while striking a pose. Noticing Naruto's sweat-drop and embarrassed expression, the self-proclaimed super pervert huffed in annoyance and changed his facial expression drastically. His previous personality discarded, the sennin adopted an uncharacteristic serious expression and formed the tiger seal while focusing his ridiculously large chakra reserves and yelled "KAI!"

In response to the Gama sennin's chakra, the very air before Naruto and Jiraiya shimmered and distorted violently before revealing a large and wondrous house in the middle of the large forest, which seemingly appeared as if it had been there unbeknownst to the very world around it for who knows how long.

The mansion was a outstanding three stories tall and was absolutelycolossal in terms of size. It was painted a interesting deep red color and created a image that looked suspiciously like it was painted with...blood. In fact, the only part of the absurdly large house that wasn't red was the large black double-doors that were stuck in the middle of the disturbing house. Then, as if called, the large onyx colored double-doors of the mansion creaked open to reveal a single man standing there with a serene smile on his face that would melt any woman's heart in a matter of mere seconds. The man had stood at an impressive 5 feet 8 inches with long, spiky waist-length black hair and two straight shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face [2]. His deep onyx black hair also had a deep blood red tint. His age looked to be around a thirty years of age, which was quite old in the world of ninja where shinobi usually died at young ages. In regards to his skin, he had a tanned skin color similar to Naruto, and his eyes were a deep violet color that were currently swimming in mirth. As for his clothing, he wore a black short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh long sleeve shirt that showed out of the sleeves his outfit. His outfit was completed with red hand guards, a deep red belt, and a blood red cloak.

"Oh, you came here fast, ne Jiraiya-sensei?" The man exclaimed in a deep and calm voice that radiated amusement and surprise.

"Of course Arashi, can't keep you waiting can I?" Jiraiya replied in beguiling tone with a smirk on his face.

"Ha,ha!" The man now identified as Arashi laughed heartily in a manner that would make many woman blush furiously.

"Is that the guy who is going to train me in genjutsu, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked in a tone practically bursting with curiosity while staring at Arashi with an appraising look. At this comment, Arashi's laughter seemingly ascended to a greater level as he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor comically guffawing in pure laughter.

His eyebrow twitching in pure annoyance at his student's idiotic nickname and Arashi's up roaring laughter the perverted sennin yelled empathetically over a certain violet eyed man's laughter at his blonde student "Kuso gaki! How many times have I told you _not _to call me that!"

"Hmm…about five hundred and fifteen times." The last heir of the Namikaze clan replied in pondering tone and expression while counting with his fingers to add to the already frustrating response. If possible, Arashi's already blatant laughter escalated to even _higher _heights. If fact, Arashi's chortling was _so _obstreperous that the infamous Gama sennin swore it resounded throughout the whole damn forest! The laughter was _so _annoying, that even Naruto was affected by it, evident by the slight twitching of his right eyebrow. Although his annoyance was at a far lesser degree than his immensely frustrated sensei's.

Slowly decreasing the volume of his vehement laughter to a manageable level Arashi spoke, "He, he, he, gomenasai, ne "Ero-sennin"?" he apologized in mirthful tone and a large smile while standing up and brushing his clothes of any dirt that managed to attach itself to his traditional clothes. In response, Jiraiya huffed in annoyance and looked away in a childish manner while muttering something about stupid gaki's calling him idiotic names. Sweat-dropping at the sannin's immature response, Arashi turned his beaming violet eyes towards everyone favorite blonde jinchuuriki, who was currently standing and watching his sensei with a amused expression and a large sweat-drop. Although, the violet eyed man's expression changed drastically as he finally took in the blonde's many features, namely his sun-kissed spiky blonde hair and oceanic deep blue eyes. His eyes widening in pure astonishment he asked in a shaky voice and shocked expression to no one in particular "He lo-looks just lik-like…"

His expression taking a 180 degree turn, Jiraiya replied with a grave nod and tone as he replied with a sigh "Young Naruto here is the only legacy of Minato's, Arashi."

Arashi's only response to this was to drop his jaw in surprise. On the inside however, Arashi pondered about this unforeseen turn of events. Jiraiya had told him that him beforehand that he would be bringing his new apprentice with him so that he could train him in the art of genjutsu, but he never went into details about his newest student. He did however say that he was the jinchuuriki of the great Kyūbi no Yōko, as this was a _very _important fact about young Naruto. However, Arashi picked out another piece of astonishing information about the whiskered blonde by simply _looking _at him for mere seconds. A fact that outweighed the fact he was the jinchuuriki of the greatest entity in existence, in terms of importance for that is. For the fact the young boy standing before him was the son of his best-friend and old teammate held _far _more importance than the fact that he was a jinchuuriki [3]. As for how he knew this astounding fact, he was one of the few ningen's who knew that Minato and Kushina Uzumaki were expecting a child to add to their wondrous family. However, he had always thought that the child had been killed in the fearsome Kyuubi's attack. With his best-friend dead and sensei off at who knows where, Arashi had decided to leave the village in a fashion similar to a certain blonde haired sannin, as he had no one of importance left in the ninja village. Thus, he had created this mansion and camouflaged it with a powerful and wide-scale S-rank genjutsu he himself had devised through his witty intellect. Still left with a desire to protect his village, even though he had forsaken it, he had contacted his lecherous sensei and joined his ginormous spy network do that he could ease some of the guilt he felt for leaving his precious village like that. Shaking his mind of these depressing thoughts, Arashi finally focused on the world before him.

Still staring at the blonde, Arashi finally noticed the perturbed expression on the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan's face, indicating his uneasiness from the harsh stare from the black-haired man. Thus, Arashi finally closed his still dropped jaw and tore his eyes away from the Yondaime's legacy and focused a glare at the Gama sennin that could melt through the hardest metal with ease.

"Why was I not told!" Arashi managed to ground out in a tone brimming in barely constrained fury, and a frown marring his handsome face.

Anticipating a reaction similar to this, the lecherous sennin sighed and spoke in a quiet tone that fully showed the sannin's true age "Gomenasai Arashi, Minato forced me to promise him I wouldn't tell anyone about it, even you..."

Once Arashi heard the words spoken to him he calmed his ferocious anger at the sannin although he was still slightly angry at the Gama sennin, it was not his fault and thus he could not blame him, and sighed sadly while closing his beautiful violet eyes and let a single tear fall drip down his handsome face. _"Why, Minato?" _

"Ne, Ero-sennin, what are you two talking about?" Our favorite blonde haired jinchuuriki asked the lecherous sennin in a tone overflowing with pure curiosity while tilting his head slightly.

Slowly collecting his bearings, Arashi opened his eyes and said in a slightly cracked voice "You will be told in the future Naruto. Please, just be patient for now. For now, follow me." Motioning for the dynamic duo to follow him, the black haired man walked in his gigantic three storied residence without a word.

Naruto's reaction to Arashi's response was to frown but said nothing about the intriguing matter. As the group followed the violet eyed man further into the mansion, Naruto surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye as he was going to reside here for a undetermined amount of time. The inside of the mansion was even larger than the whiskered blonde had expected, which was quite large. Directly after the group of three had entered the huge house, they had arrived inside a gigantic living room, complete with a large kitchen on the side and large and seemingly comfortable couches resting in the middle of the humongous threshold. However, the most peculiar fact about his room was that it apparently occupied the whole first floor! Allegedly the man liked his living rooms large. Expecting to see Arashi stopping here, the whiskered jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko was surprised to see the black-haired man still walking forward without a sign of stopping. Shrugging his shoulders in a act of confusion, he maintained his stride and continued trailing behind the handsome violet eyed man.

At the end of the spacious accommodation was another set of onyx colored double-doors, although these doors were at a _much _smaller size than the previous grandiose doors. Pushing the doors open effortlessly, Arashi advanced once more though the moderate sized doors, an action pursued by the dynamic duo abaft him. Thus, the group of three defected from the large mansion and entered the gorgeous backyard area of the gigantic living residence. The sight the duo were treated too was simply beautiful. The garden was filled with lively and lush plants of various sizes and forms, granting a exotic sight to the dynamic duo. The pulchritudinous sight was further enhanced by the abundant amount of lively green grass that was presently swooning in the divine wind that was blowing throughout the whole backyard and was caressing the trio's skin in a fashion similar to the way a loving mother would hold her precious child. Despite the beauty of the garden and lush green clearing, one one thing was treated in such a fashion to one Uzumaki Naruto. For the only place that held any value to the young genin was the large sets of training grounds that were scattered across the sizeable area.

Without a warning Arashi suddenly stopped in the grassy clearing that was teeming with life in various forms and turned around him to speak with the duo, or more precisely his future student.

"Alright now listen up Naruto, cause I'm not repeating myself, understand?" Arashi declared to Naruto with a amused smirk seemingly plastered on his tanned face.

"Hai sensei!" Naruto replied with a equally amused smirk on his whiskered face as he sarcastically saluted the black-haired man.

In response to Naruto's reply Arashi smirked and mentally prepared himself to torture the blonde with a long and boring lecture that he himself would rather die than listen to. He already liked the gaki, as he reminded him of himself in his genin days... He could almost see a mini-Minato struggling to hold a demonic cat in his tired and severely scratched arms while a younger version of himself emitted a roaring laughter. Those were some good times...

Pushing his focus and thoughts on the present, he began in a lecturing tone that he so intensely hated, "Now Naruto I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I am going to teach you genjutsu whether you like it or not, and when I'm done with your sorry ass your going to be _damn_ good at genjutsu and anything that relates to it, understand?"

In response to Arashi's attitude and words, part of Naruto's previous personality shined through and he replied in a boisterous tone "Just hurry up and train me, Goshikku-jiji!"

Hearing his student's words towards Arashi, Jiraiya paled and frantically distanced himself from Naruto and Arashi as fast as he could. He absolutely did _not _want to be caught in the rampage that was sure to come from a certain black-haired ninja. He shivered as he remembered the last time someone had called Arashi gothic... Jiraiya didn't even know how the poor victim of Arashi's murderous rage appeared for when the black-haired man had finished with him, the only way to tell that a man had once lied there was the man sized chunk of mutilated meat on the blood-stained ground... his body had been destroyed beyond recognition. He wanted to go and stop Arashi from killing Naruto but, the most he could do was just quiver in fear. He hoped Arashi didn't kill the boy, as if he did he would never be able to face Minato or Kushina again.

As if responding to Arashi's anger, the wind stopped blowing and all sounds suddenly paused themselves in fear. As for the man responsible for all this, Arashi said nothing, and just looked down, allowing his impressively long hair to cover his eyes in a creepy fashion.

Not sensing the inescapable anger of a certain violet eyed man rising like a inferno, Naruto set his demise in stone when he exclaimed in a bored tone while staring at the black-haired man "Why are you just standing there Goshikku-jiji? I though you were going to train me? Are you having a gothic moment or something?"

Unable to maintain his calm any longer, Arashi let loosed all his raging fury in one instant and snapped his head up and glared at a certain blonde and yelled murderously "NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>So, for the next thirty minutes or so Arashi savagely hunted a terror-stricken blonde around the backyard area of his stupendously large mansion while firing a absurd amount of incongruously omnipotent A-rank and B-rank ninjutsu at him like a ramen-craved Naruto would slurp down each noodle in a large miso ramen bowl at transcendent speeds.<p>

Eventually Arashi's blazing and daunting anger slowly subsided along with his absurdly large chakra reserves until the already insanely arduous task of catching one Uzumaki Naruto who was currently running like his very life depended on it, proved to be to tasking for the black-haired man and he finally ended his maniac jutsu-casting and hunting and fell to his bottom while breathing heavily. [4]

Once the two calmed their anger, Arashi demanded Naruto apologized to him for the "hurtful" insult, which Naruto did without question and with a large amount of petrifying fear present in his voice. For that day the whiskered blonde learned a very important life-lesson that he would abide by to his very grave. _NEVER _call Arashi gothic, or even insult him for that matter, that is of course unless you held a suicidal urge to die ruthlessly and in a very gruesome fashion.

At the present however, we now see Arashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya who suspiciously had been nowhere to been seen when Arashi was chasing the blonde in his fit of merciless anger, in one of the many training grounds scattered across the back-yard area of Arashi's colossal residence.

Also, Arashi was currently lecturing Naruto about the special art of ninja he was going to learn in his time with the black-haired man along with the many other ninja skills he would learn.

"Now Naruto listen up cause I'm gonna lecture you in exactly what genjutsu is and all thing related to it. I would have done this beforehand but, some blonde asshole decided to be a smart-ass and call me some bullshit name." Arashi began in a straightforward and lecturing tone while adopting a serious expression that Jiraiya was surprised to see as Arashi usually was a easy-going guy that always wore a smile and cracked jokes from time-to-time. Of course, once someone pissed him off he would transform into something from your worst nightmare.

"Alright, now Genjustu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu requiring chakra and hand-seals, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Oh yeah and genjutsu would fall under the broad category of Yin release as well."

"This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several ninja that you might know of have made themselves well-known for their great prowess with genjutsu like Itachi Uchiha, and Kurenai Yuhi. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing by feeding the victim illusive suggestions."

"Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Those with special abilities like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan or with high intelligence have an easier time executing and countering genjutsu, as attention to detail is key. Those under the influence of genjutsu either freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it."

"Genjutsu attacks usually require a lot of skill, and, if performed incorrectly, will not work; even Jiraiya-sensei has trouble performing such techniques. Genjutsu is most often used by ninja with very precise chakra control and very high intelligence, the most notable being Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Finally, to combat the effects of genjutsu, there are several options:

The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called Genjustu release or Genjutsu kai. This can also be done by an unaffected ninja by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person."

"The second option is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilizing the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order, which is highly unrecommended, and should be used as a last resort. So, you understand all that Naruto?" Arashi asked in a bored tone as he glanced over at the whiskered blonde to be somewhat surprised. Judging from this previous actions, he had assumed that Naruto's personality took after his mother's; Kushina Uzumaki. However, it seemed he also adopted his father's desire to grow stronger, evident by the way he soaked up the information, which was disturbingly similar to the way a sponge soaks up water...

In response to his black-haired sensei's question, Naruto quickly nodded his head to confirm he understood the lecture completely.

"Great, than tell me in your own words what genjutsu is." Arashi replied with a smirk, thinking he had him.

"Genjutsu techniques are created in the same way as ninjutsu are. You just gotta make some hand-seals and focus your chakra. Also, Genjutsu attacks the mind not the body and in most cases, makes you feel like your suffering in agonizing pain. Genjutsu also is in the category of Yin release. Also, not that many people use genjutsu cause it attacks the mind and because it requires intellect and high chakra control. Oh and Genjutsu can be used to manipulate people as well."

"Genjutsu is formed when you push your chakra into your target's mind and control their chakra, thus controlling their fives senses. If you have the Sharingan, or are really smart, its easier to counter or cast genjutsu. Also, when you are being affected by a genjutsu and don't know what to do, you freeze up or lose consciousness."

"If you wanna fight against a genjutsu you can either stop your chakra for a few seconds and flare it afterwords, or you can hurt yourself. Oh yeah, a unaffected ninja can also just push their chakra into you and free you form the genjutsu." Naruto replied quickly in a bored tone effortlessly.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Arashi replied in a impressed tone and expression "Wow, good job Naruto."

When he heard this, Jiraiya smirked and said in a proud and arrogant tone while shaking his head "Hmm, you have me to thank for that! Before he met me he was stupider than a log!"

In response to the Gama sennin's bold statement both Arashi and Naruto stared at their sensei with a blank look and expression that disturbed the sannin greatly. The duo held their stare for a few seconds before they turned around and started a conversation while ignoring the lecherous sennin.

"Well, since you understand everything, I guess we can start training you now!" Arashi declared in a somewhat excited tone and expression while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yosh!" Naruto replied, following his violet eyed sensei's actions and expression.

"Alright now Naruto, I am going to cast a C-rank genjutsu on you to see where you currently stand in dispelling genjutsu. We will get to casting genjutsu once I deem your control high enough. Prepare yourself!" Arashi yelled in a somewhat amused tone while whispering to himself softly "Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu..."

Not hearing the genjutsu master's whispering, Naruto waited patiently for something to happen. Abruptly, his black-haired sensei slowly evanesced out of existence and left a grim Naruto alone in the beautiful clearing. Knowing he was caught in the crafty genjutsu casted by his sensei, Naruto quickly formed the tiger seal stopped all of the chakra flow in his body that he possibly could. Just as he was about to release his heavily built up chakra, he felt the temperate rise exorbitantly rise causing the whiskered blonde to look upwards in alarm to see a abominable sight. A scorching and tremendous sphere of burning white hot fire was plummeting down on the petrified blonde at speeds that would make Rock Lee look like a snail. Hysterically Naruto released the built he had built up inside his body prematurely in a hectic aspiration to get away from the miniature sun that was cascading down on his terror-stricken self. Sadly, Naruto's premature burst of chakra was not powerful enough to over-take Arashi's chakra, thus leaving Naruto to be affected by the gruesome genjutsu.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled achingly as loud as his burnt lungs could in a strangled tone as he was agonized by the excruciating pain of the white-hot flames licking on his skin greedily. His whole body felt like it was being burned by the scorching fires of a thousand blazing suns! [5]

Outside of the oppressing genjutsu, Arashi and Jiraiya were tolerantly waiting for Naruto to dispel the low-level genjustu while resting in the cool shade of a gigantic tree that was conveniently placed nearby the whiskered blonde. For the fruit of their patient efforts, they were awarding with the harrowing scream of pure and absolute pain from their tortured student.

"AHHHH!" Naruto's excruciating scream of terrifying pain resounded through the beautiful back-yard area of Arashi's large residence and the spacious forest surrounding it. Their eyes widening in alarm, the two teachers of the abused blonde ran towards the tortured blonde at speeds that would make the Yondaime Hokage himself green in envy. The very mila-second they reached the extremely pained heir of the Namikaze clan the duo placed their hands on Naruto's back in a blur and focused their large chakra reserves frantically in a desperate effort to end the blonde's scorching suffering. "KAI!" they yelled in a worried tone simultaneously with a large amount of fear in their voices.

Than the duo sighed in pure relief at the abatement of Naruto's torturing pain as the blonde immediately fell over as he slipped into blissful, pain-free unconsciousness. Catching Naruto before he hit the rock-hard ground and gained a concussion to augment his already grievous state, Arashi and Jiraiya returned to the ginormous mansion that Arashi resided in and gently laid Naruto down on a large bed inside one of the many guest rooms in Arashi's mansion and granted him his much needed rest. Training Naruto in the art of genjutsu would truly be a strenuous task indeed as Arashi and Jiraiya would soon find out...

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been six whole months [6], [7] since the painful event that had occurred when our favorite blonde had first met the violet eyed man responsible for teaching him the legendary art of genjutsu. Naruto's training had advanced in ways the sensei's of the Yondaime's legacy couldn't have possibly foreseen. They had expected Naruto to have learned a few C-rank and B-rank genjutsu and be capable of dispelling genjutsu up to B-rank but, as we all now Naruto <em>always <em>exceeds one's expectations with pure willpower, guts, and astonishingly his disturbingly and unfathomable creative mind. The idea's he came up with surprised the duo beyond that of simple astonishment. In fact, Naruto's transcendent creativity was so wondrous and powerful that the duo sincerely thought that Naruto was a prodigious genius in disguise. This might seem like a severe exaggeration but, you would have to see the utterly labyrinthine and elaborate genjutsu the blonde was capable of creating _effortlessly _in a matter of mere seconds with a bored expression on his face. His genjutsu prowess was so great and fearsome, that the duo thought his skills were almost on par with Kurenai Yuhi herself. However, Naruto himself said he prefers Ninjutsu and Taijutsu over the utterly complex art, ans such would rarely use it in the future. Now many people may ask just how Naruto's stupendous progress in genjutsu was achieved in the absurd time-span of 6 months.

The answer to that reasonable question can be answered in two simple words. Kage Bunshin. With the liberal use of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Naruto's 6 months of training in the art of genjutsu jumped to literally _hundreds _of years. So realistically, Naruto had been training in the art of genjutsu for hundreds of years, thus granting him the mastery of the art on par with some legendary ninja infamous for their legendary and unfathomable skills in the arduous art. Even with that knowledge, Arashi and Jiraiya were still flabbergasted when they recognized the skill the blonde held in the art of genjutsu. Combined with his stunning speed and coveted Taijutsu style, his freakishly powerful affinity towards Raiton and many other absurdly destructive ninjutsu, his chakra reserves that were practically on _bijuu _levels and immeasurable stamina, and finally his transcendent determination and sheer willpower that allowed him to accomplish even the greatest and most arduous tasks, he was a ninja to be feared. Of course, that didn't mean that Arashi and Jiraiya couldn't wipe the floor with him if they went full-out in a matter of seconds.

In present time, we now see Naruto and Jiraiya preparing to leave from Arashi's residence as it had been a long time and they still had many more stops.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Arashi asked in a somewhat sad tone with a serene smile on his face. Throughout the long six months Arashi had grown very attached to the energetic blonde and considered him the son he never had, as it wasn't a very far stretch for Naruto was his very best-friend's son.

"Yeah, it is isn't?" Jiraiya replied with a sad tone and a sorrowful smile gracing his face.

"Will I ever see you again, Arashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, trying desperately to hold in his tears that were threatening to fall. In response to Naruto's question, Arashi smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting gesture and said in a happy tone "Of course you will Naruto. Whenever you want to see me you know where to find me."

"I- I will miss you, Arashi-sensei." Naruto replied in a miserable tone.

"I'll miss you to...son." Arashi replied in a fatherly tone while rubbing his head with a wide smile on his face. To many people such words would be taken in lesser regard but to Naruto, these words meant the world to him. Growing up with out a father figure, Naruto always imagined how his father would be an. As a child he would always dream that his father was a awesome ninja and was a hero and that one day he would come and take him away from the village! Sadly for young Naruto, that day never came. When Naruto became a genin, he didn't have any time to think about such things as he was always preoccupied with other, more important matters. But deep inside, he desperately hoped everyday that he would meet his father. He already found a brother in Iruka, a perverted uncle in Jiraiya, a violent mother in Tsunade, and a brother in Sasuke. So when Arashi spoke those words to him, the damn that held back the raging torrent of emotions that he had been holding back for twelve painful and long years finally collapsed and he tackled the black-haired man into a bone-crushing hug while letting all his contained emotions out. At first Arashi had been caught-off guard by the sudden action, but he relaxed and hugged him back in a fatherly embrace not caring that his clothes were becoming soaking wet from Naruto's torrent of tears.

Seeing the father/son moment, Jiraiya smiled as he watched from the sidelines happy that Naruto had gained another member to his family. He really cared for the blonde as he was his godfather, and was extremely happy to see the bonding between the two. Letting Naruto get all the tears he had been holding out of his system he said nothing and continued watching from the sidelines with a joyous smile gracing his face.

For the next few minutes Naruto cried in joy while clutching to the black-haired man like a lifeline. Eventually, Naruto's tears ran dry and he regained his shattered composure while ending his bone-crushing hold on his sensei. "Arigato...father. " Naruto thanked his sensei with a beaming smile and joyful expression.

"I should be saying thank you, Naruto." Arashi replied with a equally blinding smile and expression while ruffling Naruto's sun-kissed blonde hair softly.

"Well, we should get going now Arashi, Naruto." The Gama sennin declared with a smirk and a amused tone.

Nodding his head with a smile still on his face, Naruto got up and dusted his clothes of any dirt. Finished with the tedious task, he glanced at Arashi he noticed that his clothes were wet and realized it was his fault, so he immediately apologized. In response Arashi just laughed heartily and told the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan that is was nothing. Than waving their hands goodbye, Jiraiya and his student left Arashi's residence and traveled their way to the small dirt path in the middle of the gigantic lush forest and continued in their travels...

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>In a blazing hot desert littered with gallons and gallons of grainy sand stood a ridiculously colossal village with sand making up the materials for the numerous buildings scattered across the great village. However, a peculiar fact about the large village would be that many people could be seen crowded a large spherical building in the center of the gigantic village. Apparently the people were waiting for something or someone as they were all staring straight at the balcony of the large building, seemingly unaffected by the positively scorching heat. Than, suddenly the silhouettes of two men could be seen walking out of the large door leading to the huge balcony that provided a view of the whole entire village, which is why most of the announcements were made here such as right now. Than the images of the two men could be seen and many people gasped when they saw the two men, or more likely when they saw the shorter man without any eyebrows.<p>

The first man was taller than the second and had two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. The man also donned the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

The second man who was shorter than the first and had pale skin and short, spiky hair that was brick-red. He also had green eyes that held no pupil. The man had no distinctive eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, the kanji for "love" was seemingly carved on the left side of his forehead. As for clothing, he wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a gray holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist. The second man also wore Sunagakure's standard shinobi sandals.

Once the odd duo reached the edge of the balcony, the chattering of the people grew louder when they spotted their hero amongst the two. Than the taller of the two men used a seal-less jutsu to amplify his voice by many time and said in a proud tone and expression "People of Sunagakure! After much consideration, the Suna advisory council has finally came to a decision on the matter of the Godaime Kazekage! I have come here today to announce the beginning of the new Godaime Kazekage's reign!"

Many of the smarter people of the group realized that the second man standing on the balcony that over-looked the village was the new Godaime Kazekage, causing them to smile and cheer silently.

"The new Kazekage is none other than the man standing next to me, Gaara!" The taller man declared in a proud tone over the roaring cheers of the crowd. The red-haired man now identified as Gaara widened his eyes as he took in the cheering crowd of people before him silently. Slowly he formed a small smile on his face as he felt a strange feeling rise up in his chest directly where his heart should be. Clutching his heart he realized what exactly the feelings he were feeling were. The feeling he felt was love for the village of Sunagakure, just like the people of Sunagakure loved him. Still smiling he thought to himself with determination _"So this is what love feels like? Very well then...I promise that I will never let anyone hurt my precious village and it's people!" _Relishing in the comforting feeling of the crowd cheering for him Gaara smiled as he looked down of the people before him... he would fight to the death for these people he resolved to himself quietly.

"_Thank you...Uzumaki Naruto, for giving me a new life..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a faithful six arduous months since the fatherson bonding moment between Naruto and Arashi. Naruto had been training stupendously hard and had once again made a absurd amount of progress. However, we currently see a determined Uzumaki Naruto once again surrounded by a large forest full of lush trees and grass. Also there was a turbulent light blue waterfall raging furiously near the north side of the gigantic lake. With a grim and resolute expression, Naruto pressed his hands on the surface of the clear water and proceeded to channel his massive and azure colored chakra to the palm of his hands while increasing the frequency vibrations radically, thus creating a large electrical current that quickly took over the large lake in a matter of seconds and ferociously electrified it with no abandon. Seal-lessly creating a shadow clone, Naruto ordered his twin to dive in the malignant waters. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, the grim-looking tangible clone jumped into the menacing water cackling with pure bright blue electricity that was born from Naruto's oceanic blue chakra. Almost instantaneously, the substantial shadow clone vanished in a poof of smoke as soon as it touched the lethal and fatal waters.

"YES!" Naruto cheered in pure excitement and joy as he jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. So delighted was the Yondaime's legacy with the fact that he finished the second and final step of Raiton manipulation, that he carelessly forgot to cut off the channeling of vibrated chakra to his hands. However, after a few seconds of losing himself in the joy of accomplishment, he finally came back to his senses and noticed that his hands were...cackling with electricity?

His eyes widening in pure confusion and astonishment the blonde took a few seconds to observe the phenomenon that was occurring before his very eyes. His slightly-charred hands were brimming in electricity that ran across the surface of his hands in a circular fashion. After studying the cackling electricity for a few more seconds, the whisker-marked blonde finally recognized why this event was happening. It seemed that the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan was still converting his chakra to electricity and channeling it into his hands. Naruto frowned as he continued contemplating the event before him. As far as he knew, this was not supposed to happen when he converted his chakra into a electrical current, instead the current of lethal electricity was supposed to vanish into the air and become invisible. So why was the electricity sticking to his hand? Deciding he would get nowhere with observing, the blonde to a very hazardous step and increased the amount of converted chakra he was channeling to his hands. Ultimately, the end result was for the current of electricity to strengthen and form a large electrical current that completely surrounded his slightly numb hands and formed a sort of... armour? In fact, the bolstered current of fatal electricity looked _very _similar to a certain prized jutsu of a gray-haired cyclops.

However, after a few more seconds of observing the now invigorated current of malignant electricity, the blonde once again took another dangerous step forward and endeavored to push the current of electricity outwards and away from his numb palm while still controlling it's path with his deep blue colored chakra. Knowing that the pitiful current of electricity would likely vanish into the air, the blonde simultaneously increased the chakra output while converting the chakra into electricity effortlessly. The end result was a bright blue beam of condensed and powerful lightning that sluggishly moved away from his slightly-scorched and numb hands in a straight line. His eyes widening slightly in surprise that his on-the-fly idea worked, Naruto focused his chakra to push the menacing beam of compacted lightning towards a nearby tree while simultaneously aspiring to augment the speed by pushing his chakra as hard as he possibly could. The end result was for the beam of lightning to suddenly surge forward dangerously in a burst of speed and tackle a nearby tree.

Know you may be wondering just what happened to the poor tree that the blonde aimed his beam of lightning at. As for the answer to that perfectly reasonable question, the tree was first blasted through by the beam of lightning effortlessly and fluently creating a decent sized hole before Naruto lost control of the beam of death. When Naruto lost control, the beam of condensed lightning convulsed for a few seconds, causing Naruto to get the hell out of there as the blonde recognized what was about to occur in a few seconds time.

Than the beam of lightning literally _exploded _in a flash of blue light, similar to the reaction of a certain chakra paper... Of course, the explosion was not that large at all, only about the size of a explosive tag, that is a explosive tag full of lethal lighting that could electrocute you in a seconds notice. Fortunately our favorite blonde was not caught in the electrifying explosion, having escaped beforehand. However, a certain white haired man that was lecherous to his very being had seen the terrifying explosion and quickly shunshined towards the impact-area all the while worrying about his favorite blonde-haired student. A few strenuous heart-beats later the sannin arrived in the impact-area and approached his surprised student that was currently staring at the impact area with wide-eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Jiraiya asked his student in a worried and astonished tone.

"I- I was refining my control on the second step of Raiton when I lost focus and the electricity exploded on me." Naruto replied in a earnest tone, quickly forming a lie in his brilliant mind to hide his new-found ability and feeding it to the perverted sennin honestly. He felt bad about lying to his sensei but he really didn't want anyone to know about his new ability until he could properly control it...

"Oh. Well, let's begin that spar than." Jiraiya replied, believing Naruto's lie as a explosion such as this had happened to the blonde before.

"Hai!" Naruto replied in happier tone as he followed the sannin into the plentiful forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Jiraiya asked his student as they stood in a secluded part of the forest that was not teeming with wild life. After all, they didn't want to hurt any innocent animals.<p>

"Hai!" Naruto replied in a serious tone as he stood about fifteen feet away from the legendary sannin.

"Lets start then!" Jiraiya said before he pulled out a single kunai out of his kunai pouch and shot it at the prepared blonde in a blur with very precise aim and power. Naruto's response to the unimpressive attack was to simply tilt his head slightly allowing the kunai to buzz past his right ear as it missed it's target and continued in a speedy blur towards the surrounding forest. Keeping his eyes on the enemy like his sensei had so "fondly" taught him he watched as Jiraiya flickered out of existence in a blur of speed and reappeared in front blonde while firing a salvo of speeding jabs and punches that would surely leave a mark on the blonde if they impacted. However, the blonde was fully able to weave through the attacks with ease, before he suddenly lashed out with his own sets of explosive attacks.

Thus, began a fierce taijutsu battle between the sensei and student as they weaved and blocked the attacks thrown at them. This continued for a a minute or so before Jiraiya grew bored of the vehement exchange as it was getting him nowhere and decided to up the difficulty level as he was hardly trying. So, the Gama sennin suddenly blocked Naruto's speeding punch effortlessly and lashed out with a sudden and explosive kick to his head that caught the blonde off-guard and sent him spiraling across the forest floor painfully, occasionally plowing through a tree or two as he flew through the unforgiving forest leaving a large trench behind him.

Eventually the blonde's agonizing pain came to a stop as his stupendously excruciating flight through the forest ended as he lay down on the rough forest floor. Knowing that his perverted sensei could attack him any second if he wanted, Naruto ignored the protests of his aching body as he quickly stood up and suddenly pulled out a kunai as he blocked the speeding shuriken that had abruptly came in a blur through the forest swiftly before he threw the kunai in his hand with a flick of his wrist towards the direction the offending shuriken had came from. Than, the blonde formed a single hand-seal while whispering "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..." At his command, twenty clones suddenly phased into existence without their usual poof of smoke and swiftly ran into the forest and set up a numerous amount of traps like their creator had mentally ordered.

Than Naruto mentally cursed as he saw of gigantic ball of searing fire approaching his position with stunning speed. Knowing that it was to late to doge the colossal ball of scorching flames, Naruto briskly ran through a myriad of hand-seals at a stunning speed and yelled "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Focusing his chakra, Naruto blew out a jet of water that immediately formed a gigantic wall of water that protected Naruto from the incoming fire attack. When the two colossal jutsu clashed a large amount of steam was let out, soon forming a thick mist that enwreathed the form of the Yondaime's legacy. Using the large amount mist to his advantage, Naruto quickly used stealth tactics and sneaked out of the area while planning his next move. Unfortunately for Naruto, Jiraiya wasn't a S-rank ninja for nothing and he expeditiously found the blonde and once again engaged him in relentless battle of ninjutsu, the previous steam having been blown away long ago by the wind.

Flashing through a large amount of hand-seal at a astonishing speed, Jiraiya focused his chakra and yelled "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" The Gama sennin than proceeded to lean back from the pressure of the jutsu before he blew out a large jet of blazing fire from his mouth. Tsk'ing in annoyance Naruto allowed the scorching fire attack to hit him head on with no sign of resistance.

Wondering what his student would do this time, the Gama sennin sat back and watched his jutsu approach the last heir of the once great Namikaze clan expecting his formidable god-son to have some counter. Surprisingly, a counter of some sort never occurred and the lethal jutsu hit the calm blonde gruesomely. If Jiraiya was any other person he would have panicked that he had mutilated his own student and god-son, however Jiraiya had sensed the chakra output the blonde had released just a split-second before the burning flames hit him dead-on. Smirking at his student's ingenuity the lecherous sennin abruptly shunshined towards the genius blonde.

Naruto sighed in relief as he poofed into existence in the same part of the spacious forest that he had began his fierce spar with the battle-hardened sage. He had known that it was to late to do any ninjutsu to protect himself from the swift jet of scorching flames, so he had to resort to using the Kawamari no Jutsu to escape from the burning flames that had threatened to end his very existence in a painful and gruesome way. As the technique entailed, the blonde switched positions with the nearest object he could think of. Thus, the quick-thinking genin had switched positions with the kunai he had thrown in riposte to the Gama sennin's deadly shuriken. As he stood in the secluded area of the plentiful forest he brain-stormed ideas to combat the clearly-powerful sage. Finally comprehending the situation, the blonde sighed and used his "trump card" in order to fight the legendary Gama-sennin on a near-equal level. Focusing his azure colored chakra he yelled "KAI!"

Unbeknownst to the drastic measures the witty blonde was taking to fight him, Jiraiya moved through the forest at shunshin speeds he was forced to slow down his absurdly nimble and accelerated flight to disable the tedious albeit lethal traps the last known heir of the once great Uzumaki clan had formed using his disturbingly creative mind. Eventually he reached the part of the forest that they had began their fearsome clash and saw Naruto releasing his Teikō shīru before the blonde vanished in a burst of speed rivaling that of a certain spandex wearing genin without his weights on.

Body flashing, limbs blocking, Jiraiya ensued a impetuous taijutsu battle with the nimble blonde. The seeds they were moving at was so fast that they did something unheard of. The duo actually moved so _godamn _fast that they broke the sound barrier and were accompanied by a booming or static sound every time they ran. As they were fighting their lethal battle of fists and kicks, Naruto surprised the sannin with a astonishing tactic that almost achieved it's malignant goal. Seemingly striking with a ferocious palm-strike, Naruto suddenly formed a rasengan in his palm in a near split-second and proceeded to try and slam the incredibly destructive ball of spiraling chakra into the sannin's astonished stomach. Unfortunately for the forever surprising blonde, Jiraiya took a page out of his book and Kawamari'd with the a surprising figure. The sannin had switched positions with a tangible shadow clone on Naruto's that he had created to sneak behind the sannin and strike him with hit-and-run tactics. However, the Gama sennin had known immediately about the shadow clone behind him and had left it's pathetic excuse for a ninja tool alive for this moment.

Unable to stop his condensed and absurdly powerful jutsu, Naruto slammed his rasengan into the wide-eyed clones stomach and was rewarded with a poof of white-smoke that signaled the end of the shadow clone's life. Growling in frustration, the blonde seemingly rushed the sannin recklessly in payback for the under-handed tactic. In reality however, such a act never occurred and Naruto calmly hid himself in the forest preparing to finish the match as he watched the apparently genjutsu-caught Jiraiya fight the air forming a truly comical scene.

When he had dispelled the failure of a shadow clone accidental, the blonde had formed a on-the-fly idea and quickly casted one of his most powerful genjutsu on the unsuspecting sannin. Luckily for him, it seemed his genjutsu had done its job in distracting the sennin so he could dish out the finishing blow. Quickly forming a shadow clone, Naruto held out his hand and focused his chakra for his most powerful ninjutsu...

Jumping out of the concealing trees, Naruto ran forward with red eyes with black slits down the middle, signifying the Kyuubi's influence and proceeded to endeavor on slamming a huge and augmented form of the Yondaime's original jutsu. "Ōdama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled while slamming his jutsu successfully into the un-aware Jiraiya, blasting him in a _huge _white explosion that resounded throughout the forest with a booming sound.

"BOOM!" The explosion roared ferociously as it blew away a certain white-haired pervert away in a rocketing and violent white explosion.

Smirking while panting in exhaustion slightly Naruto surveyed the damage his powerful jutsu had left in it's ferocious wake. The white-colored explosion had left a deep five foot deep trench, extending outwards for about almost a mile. However, the blonde was pushed out of his pondering when he was grabbed from behind roughly and felt the cold steel of a kunai pressing against his sweating neck

"Yield Naruto. You're still twenty years to young to defeat me!" Jiraiya ordered in a severely amused and slightly tired tone.

Grumbling in defeat the blonde finally gave-up as he didn't fancy dying in a mere spar with a perverted old man.

"Fine." Naruto replied to his beguiled sensei in a deeply begrudging tone and expression.

"Good!" The Gama sennin replied happily as he was satisfied that the blonde realized the danger of the situation and gave up accordingly. While it was a good thing to have a nindo to never give up, there are time where it was downright a necessity to jutsu give up. Pushing such thoughts out of his perverted mind, the battle-hardened sennin released the blonde and led him to their rooms to rest for a while.

"Oh and by the way Naruto, we will be going to a very special place for quite a while tomorrow." Jiraiya declared in a joyful tone and expression.

"Really! Where?" Naruto asked the lecherous sennin excitedly.

"The land of the Toads. Mount Myoboku-Gama!" Jiraiya declared. [8]

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn of the Lightning God <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

Teikō shīru – Resistance seal

Raiton – Lightning Style

Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water style: Water encampment wall

Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire style: Fire dragon flame projectile

Kawamari no Jutsu – Change of body stance technique

Ōdama Rasengan – Big ball spiraling sphere

Goshikku-jiji – Gothic old man

**Author Notes: **

[1] – I am not perverted ok! I won't continue with that train of thought. Just to remind you I am 13 so don't flame on me for not continuing that.

[2] – Picture Uchiha Madara's hair

[3] – Yes Arashi is Minato's teammate from when Jiraiya was a jonin sensei. He is the black-haired one not the fat one.

[4] – You might be wondering why he fell on the floor dead tired and Naruto wasn't. I just want to clarify that Naruto's stamina and chakra reserves is higher than Arashi's. So don't hate on me for that.

[5] – I was listening to Linkin Park's album A Thousand Suns when I was writing that part lol

[6] – if you read carefully and know your math, it has been one whole year since Naruto began training!

[7] – Some people might hate on me that I didn't go in depth of their training since I established Arashi as a important character. Just want to let you know that this is definitely not the last time you will hear of Arashi as he his my favorite character.

[8] - That's right everyone! It is time for sage mode!

Well that's about it. Oh wait I forgot! if you want to help me out visit my profile and look at the bottom. It's free! Thank you all for reading, please review and Cries of the Jinchuurki's out!


	5. Update

I don't really know how to start this so I'm just going to be honest. I gave up on writing this fic. There are many reasons for this, but I'm sure none of you want to hear them, so I'm not even going to bother. Things had changed and I had changed from the boy who had originally started this fic. I thought I could put it behind me, but alas, that wasn't meant to be be. Deep down I knew I would be satisfied until I had put this issue to bed. Regardless of what I said earlier, I do plan on continuing writing on and more specifically, on Naruto. However I am at a crossroads on what to do with _this _story and I feel horribly conflicted. The way I see it I have two options: I can tear apart the chapters I already have and replace them with what I feel better suits the aim I have with this story, or I can continue on with what I have and focus on what I can do going forward, _not _what I can do going back.

Honestly, I'm leaning towards the former. My perfectionistic qualities simply _will not _allow me to be content with what I already have and I feel almost forced to change it. But, I digress; the real reason I'm writing this is to inform you that I _do _intend to continue this story, just in another direction from what I had originally intended. It will still hold some major plot points from before but everything else will be radically changed. I hope that I can make it up to guys for my absence and that this story will live up to your expectations. I will mostly likely implement these changes I spoke of in the next week.

Until next time, Syncriptor out.

**This will be removed with the 5th chapter.**


End file.
